Sing a little Song
by souled-angel
Summary: Buffy Summers is new to Sunnydale High. She tends to sort things out with her fists, but Ms Calendar wants to bring out innerBuffy. Wants to show Buffy something that will attract a certain bleached male.
1. Grace us with a Tune

**A/N:** I promised myself that I wouldn't write too many fics at once… but here I go again!

Buffy Summers slowly got out of her mum's jeep, waving goodbye then hurrying off to class.

She spotted her friends, Willow, Xander and Faith over in the back corner, and smiled. She waved at them and they waved.

It wasn't just another day at school. She knew today would be different… even if it was only her second week at Sunnydale High.

"Hey Buff," Xander greeted her, turning around and smiling broadly.

"Hi Buffy," Willow grinned sheepishly.

"Yo B, How's it hangin'?" Faith asked.

"Hey guys," Buffy laughed, dropping her bag and taking a place next to Xander.

The home-room teacher came in and read out the daily announcements –

"Football training at lunch for seniors… er… school fees are way past due… blah, blah, blah… Liam Conner, you have an overdue library book–"

"Sir, first off, I don't read library books, second, call me Angel," Liam Conner yelled at Mr. Rayne.

"It says Liam," Mr. Rayne drawled, rolling his eyes, "Now where was I… oh! Willow Rosenberg, staff need to see you in the I.T lab… and Buffy Summers…"

Buffy's head snapped up. She was never in the announcements. She mainly kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone apart from her friends. She never borrowed from the library… mainly because the librarian was a bit odd, and she rarely got into trouble… much.

"Ms Calendar would like to see you immediately. You will find her in the staff lounge. That is all," Mr. Rayne muttered, turning and walking out.

"Oi, B. What's happening? Get into another fistie or something?" Faith asked, referring to Buffy's fist getting friendly with Parker Abrams nose on her second day.

Buffy frowned, "Not since my second day. And that wasn't even in school!"

She got up, and slung her bag over her shoulder and across her chest, "I'll hopefully be back before class is out…"

"Hopefully?" Xander asked, matching Buffy's previous frown.

"Hopefully." She nodded and walked out of the class in search of the staff lounge, quietly hoping they hadn't found out about her thumping Parker in the face.

She turned down the corridor and spotted a grey door, with a small sign reading "Staff Lounge".

She drew in a deep breath, and opened the door, knocking slightly.

Ms Calendar looked up from her conversation with Buffy's biology teacher, Mrs. Walsch, "Buffy! Thank you for coming so soon! Come, I have something to ask you."

Buffy smiled, frown creases evident in her forehead as Ms Calendar lead her into a quiet corner.

"Now, Buffy… I hear that at your old school… you had quite the vocal chords…"

Buffy blushed, "No… I… I just took a few classes for singing… then I dropped them for some martial arts…"

Ms Calendar nodded, "Regardless, I would like to ask you to entertain us with a little tune… as a bit of a farewell to the seniors."

Buffy smiled sheepishly, "I'm _really_ not that good…"

"I'd _really_ appreciate it."

Buffy sighed, "Okay…what did you have in mind?"

**A/N:** Please write reviews. I promise, this **_IS_** a Spuffy fiction, there is just reference to Buffy's schooling life at the moment.


	2. Instruments

**A/N:** Here's another chapter – please give me advice, its greatly appreciated. Thank you very much for the reviews;

spikegothicchick: Thank you – hope you like 

funkydevil206: Thanks :D, I think this was soon.

Mony19: Hey, thanks for reading :D

HUGE Thanks to you guys for reviewing, I hope you like it:D

Buffy got back just in time for next period. Ms Calendar wanted her to sing a farewell song. Something with depth and meaning, to say goodbye to the year twelve's who were graduating in less than two weeks. It was her choice as to which song she chose, and she thought she knew just the one.

"Buff! What'd she want ya for?" Xander called out, pulling out a chair for her.

She sat, "Oh, Ms Calendar just wanted to see how I was adjusting," she lied.

Faith laughed, "They're gonna be checkin' you till his nose gets better!"

Buffy blushed.

"Actually, according to my research… that punch… the power was almost inhuman. His nose is almost permanently displaced…"

"Thanks, Wills," Buffy mumbled, slouching down in her chair.

"Oh… Sorry, Buffy…" Willow said, smiling shyly, but apologetically.

Buffy plastered a plastic smile onto her face, "S'Ok Will, I can't help that I have the temper I have…"

The conversation between them grew hushed as Parker Abrams walked into the class room.

"Yo, Abrams. Sup with the strips?" Faith yelled, indicating his nose, which was taped with medi-strips in attempt to hold it together.

Buffy took one look at him and slid lower down in her chair. He'd been absent from school since it had happened, this was the first class she'd had with him today, so she was shocked to see that it still hadn't healed. Maybe she was stronger than she thought…

"Way to go, Buff," Xander muttered, giving her a silent applause.

Buffy walked into the sunlight, letting it wash over her as she stood, looking over the seniors and wondering if they'd even care for her song… even see the hidden meaning.

She smiled slightly, looking at the students. She glanced at William 'Spike' Marson, and Liam 'Angel' Conner, who were frowning at one of Cordelia Chase's lame jokes.

Spike would never notice her. She knew that even after being at the school only two weeks.

She sighed and walked off in the direction of her mum's car, softly humming the tune of the song she was to sing, then, she had an idea…

She walked faster, getting in the car, "Hey, mum!"

"Nice day, honey?" Joyce Summers asked her seventeen-year-old daughter.

Buffy grinned, "Very nice day," and with that, she just smiled for the rest of the trip home.

Buffy scribbled some notes down on the paper, and then went back to her lyrics.

She turned to the piano, pencil in mouth, and played a little bit of the music she had just written.

She smiled and resumed her lyrics;

'_You're goin', and I know its gonna be me soon,_

_I can't see beyond now,_

_And it scares me that you can._

_How do you do it?_

_How do you know what is too come?_

_How can you go?_

_Finish? _

_Leave?_

_Is it hard for you?_

_Can you imagine it?_

_Can you see beyond the future, beyond the hazy-ness?'_

She sighed, putting the pencil down and massaging between her eyes.

Was it okay? Would they like it?

She began on the piano, playing random chords at first, then finally resting at a place near C. She sang and played, sang solo, played solo, trying to figure what was missing, then realized. It needed a different instrument. Piano wasn't gonna cut it.

She frowned. What the hell was there to play if not piano? She glanced around the house and saw her mum's almost ancient acoustic guitar in the corner of the lounge room.

She knew her mum would _murder_ her if she played it, but she also knew exactly what instrument she wanted to play.

And she knew exactly who would notice her playing it

**A/N:** How was the update? I promise I'm working on a longer third chapter, but the update might take longer this time. Hope everyone is enjoying :D


	3. Guitars

**A/N:** Thank you so much to**spikegothicchick**, I loved you idea, and I loved your review – I love knowing that I'm writing for someone. And to **Mony19**, Thank you – I'm not sure whether to use those lyrics (it's so hard writing your own!) or to find better ones…

* * *

Buffy walked down the school hall, smiling to herself, knowing she was late for class, but also knowing how to fix up her song.

She kept her eyes to the floor as students passed; otherwise they mocked her for punching Parker, or hanging out with the geeky group.

On her first day, she had the choice. The choice of either hanging with the bitchy popular group, or trying to hang out with the less-popular people. They were far nicer, but they were scared to death of her. Maybe her bad-ass attitude and skimpy black attire wasn't helping, but in the end, they tamed her and bought her down to earth.

She only punched Parker because he was being an ass. Faith had had her own experiences with him, and warmed to her almost instantly, calling her to her cute black sports car for a quick getaway, leaving Parker with a bleeding nose and sore groin.

Faith was the one in the group that she could most relate to, then there was Willow, who was semi-cool because she was dating a guy in a band, and Xander, who was the observer. He watched everything, learning mainly for what he saw. It really was something special.

Not watching where she was going, Buffy found herself suddenly sprawled out on the floor.

"Okay… ow…" she said, sitting up, and looking around too see what had happened.

Spike was standing above her, holding out a hand as an attempt to help her up.

She didn't know what to say, so she just smiled thankfully. What do you say to a guy with the nick-name Spike? She didn't even know if she was allowed to say Spike… _Will_… William? What was she supposed to call **him**? Was being _un_-popular a disadvantage in the way of names?

"Sorry…" she mumbled, not sure whether she wanted him to hear it or not.

She looked at some of the books on the floor and squatted to pick them up. She was about to head off when she heard him speak. It wasn't the first time, so she knew that British accent.

"Er… You left these…" he held up a few pieces of paper and a music brochure.

"Thankyou," she stepped closer slightly and took them from him.

"Buying an instrument?" he asked, not using the pet names he did for all the other girls… the popular ones.

"Guitar…"

"Go with the Fender. It's expensive, but it's worth it in the long run."

The edges of her lips twitched into a barely recognisable smile, "Thanks."

And with that, she turned and hurried off down the hall, papers in hand.

* * *

"Buffy, Ms Calender would like to see you…" Mr Giles said, coming to the door of her English classroom.

Buffy pushed back her chair noisily, shrugging when Faith gave her a questioning look.

She walked down the corridor, passing Xander's class on the way, and waving slightly as she did.

She got to the teachers lounge and knocked.

The door opened to reveal Ms Calender.

"Miss Summers, thank you for coming so soon, I just wanted to see if you'd made any… you know, process…"

Buffy smiled, "I'm making a whole lot of process, actually."

Ms Calender sighed in relief, "I just needed to tell you that you have a week before you have to sing, and that if you need anything, just to tell me."

Buffy nodded, "I'll be ready… But I'm going to need an amplifier."

* * *

Ms Calender had given Buffy a week to come up with a song, but she didn't know Buffy was writing it.

'_You're goin', and I know it's gonna be me soon,_

_I can't see beyond now,_

_And it scares me that you can._

_How do you do it?_

_How do you know what is to come?_

_How can you go?_

_Finish? _

_Leave?_

_Is it hard for you?_

_Can you imagine it?_

_Can you see beyond the future, beyond the hazy-ness?_

_I sure don't know what it is like,_

_The stress_

_The pain_

_The feeling itself…_

_But I sure know that I will_

_In no time at all_

_I know I will feel it all_

_And I know_

_What the relief will be like… '_

She tapped her pencil loudly. Not much progress, but some… she decided she was happy with that, and got up and walked over to the brochure that was sitting on top of her school bag.

Glancing at the front page, she saw the Fender Stratocaster and knew it was the one she wanted. Damn straight it was expensive, but it was beautiful, and perfect in everyway.

It would max out her credit card, and take a lot of time to learn, but she knew she could do it.

Her mum was at the art gallery, so she scrawled her a note;

_Mum,_

_I'm just shooting up to the music store – I think I've found a guitar that I want!_

_Buffy_

Joyce was the only one, other than Ms Calender, that knew about the singing solo that she was going to do. She thought she could surprise everyone else… everyone else being Xander, Willow and Faith.

Picking up her bag, she got out her wallet and house keys and jogged out of the house.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think that was a tiny bit longer… Hope you liked it :D!

I'm gonna be going away for two days, so no updates until I get back, only brainstorming, which will lead to a better storyline - hopefully.

Uh huh! I found out how to put separaters in - to separate time - thank god, everything was blending together!

Oh! And **spikegothicchick** – how was the running-into-each-other thing?


	4. 6 To Go

**A/N:** Okay… well I got back from my little 'holiday' today, so I thought I'd attempt another chapter :D Hope everyone likes;

**spikegothicchick:** I'll try do some more Spuffy – but I'm trying to save _it_ so it's all ripe and new when _it_ happens. Know what I mean? Thanks for the review :D

**Pulchra Nex:** Hope this was soon enough… Yeah I play guitar, though, its getting a little dusty…

**Mony19:** Thanks! I'll try to get them to speak more in the coming chapters, but as I said, I'm trying to save it up – y'know, their moments together…

**funkydevil206:** Thanks :D I think this was pretty soon considering the whole 'on holidays' thing…

* * *

Joyce left the room, leaving Buffy with the knowledge of playing the guitar. Who knew that she was such a natural at it?

Her song had already started to sound more like music than noise, which was progress.

She had decided that she was going to play her guitar with backing music – so she'd have to make a CD to play in the background, with keyboard, drums and bass for a little emphasis, though she would have the amp really loud so you could tell what was her and what wasn't.

Jotting down a few more notes on the paper, Buffy jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Uh… yeah it's me…" Buffy said, trying to figure out who was on the other end of the line.

"Wanna come Bronzing tonight? Oz's band is playing," It was Willow, she was boasting about her boyfriend again, though, it only made Buffy smile, "We could dance…"

"It's okay, Will – you don't need to persuade me, I'm in," she grinned, wondering if she could learn any handy guitar tricks from Oz without letting him in on her solo.

"Kay… Well… we'll see you there then."

Buffy thought long and hard about what to wear. Should she go with the cute little floral dress that she had bought after her moving to Sunnydale… or let the innerBuffy out for a night and wear something astounding and interesting.

She looked at the floral dress, then at the short black one and knee high boots that could replace it.

Then she made a decision.

* * *

"Yo B! I'm likin' what I see!" Faith called out to her as she wondered over to them.

Of course, she had gone with the short black dress which covered half her thighs and dipped at top of the front and back, showing a _lot_ of skin. What her dress didn't cover on her legs, her boots made up for, coming up a little over her knees. Her hair was straight and make-up was little – she didn't want to go too far over the top.

Xander's jaw dropped straight to the floor, and Willow's wasn't far from it. Buffy blushed, looking at Willow in her overalls and Xander in his casual jeans and overshirt.

"Comin' to the dance floor?" Faith asked, pushing off the sofa to reveal an outfit that was so small and showed so much skin that she may as well have come naked – that is, almost nothing was left to the imagination.

"I really don't dance," Buffy shook her head.

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"Lemme rephrase that – I really _can't_ dance," Buffy said, smiling softly.

Faith smirked, "Will soon."

And with that, she pulled Buffy out to the floor, and started to dance, swaying her hips to the beat of _Dingoes Ate My Baby's_ latest tune.

Hands went to her hair and she started to twist and close her eyes and smile. Buffy watched in shock.

"Come on, B – have a little fun! Let go!" Faith whispered dangerously to Buffy.

Buffy watched Oz playing the guitar before she felt Faith's hands on her hips, "Feel the rhythm," Faith whispered, swaying Buffy's hips, "Breathe the music," she pushed Buffy down in a twist, "Be the beat," she held Buffy's hands above her head, "And let go."

Faith stepped away and watched Buffy for a second, seeing her hips move, and her body sway and shoulders follow, then she joined in, and they both danced together.

Buffy's hands went to her hair, messing it up slightly as she made love to the music. She breathed in and moved with it, every part of her body following her hips.

She closed her eyes and moved like there was no-one else there, and it felt great.

* * *

Spike watched her from the shadows, sitting with Angel, Cordelia, Riley, Harmony and Anya, who were all talking about Mrs Walsch's latest essay.

He watched the petite blonde girl on the dance floor, wondering how a girl so shy could wear something so outgoing, and be so completely different outside of school.

He wondered what her story was, and he wondered why the hell she wasn't sitting with them, with _him_, right now.

* * *

"Buffy!" Willow gasped, running over to her and snapping her out of the musical frenzy she was in.

"What, Will?" she asked, glancing around for Faith who seemed to have disappeared.

"Xander's got himself into trouble outside with Scott and Jesse… Faith tried to stop them… but…"

"Where did you say they were?" Buffy asked, eyes wide.

"In the side alley… outside…"

Buffy sprinted out the side door, studying the alley quickly before spotting Jesse and Scott on top of Xander near the garbage.

Faith was standing near them, yelling crude comments to throw them off a little, but Buffy could see that it wasn't really helping.

She ran over to where Jesse was and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. She chucked him out of the way for the time being, then grabbed Scott.

"You know, it really isn't very nice… beating a classmate," she said, "But if you're allowed – why shouldn't I be!" And with that, she punched Scott in the nose, and kicked Jesse in the groin, helping Xander to his feet and letting the other two curl up in pain, "You okay, Xand?"

Xander moaned softly, but nodded just the same.

"Buffy, do you need any-" Willow stopped as she saw the two boys lying on the ground, groaning.

"Not so much, Wills…" Buffy said, levelling Xander between Faith and herself, "We'd better get home though."

Then she realised, that she had six days to go before her solo, and her friends had helped her to forget the anxiety for one night. She smiled to herself at that thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… how was that? I know there was no communication between Spike and Buffy, but their will be next chapter… hope you liked Number Four! 


	5. 5 To Go Part I

**A/N:** Well… … I'm enjoying writing this :D… Here's Number Five. And I gave Buffy an iPod… Hey… she needed some more musical influence!

**Pulchra Nex:** Cool! I started with electric, so I never got the chance to try acoustic – the strings are so much weirder! Thanks for the review.

**spuffygrl:** Thanks for the review – I'm glad you like it. And thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviews – I just have to figure out how to unblock them…

**spikegothicchick:** Thank you so much, I love to write and I'm glad you love to read what I write – Thanks again!

**funkydevil206:** You're wish is my command :P …Fast it is.

* * *

After taking Xander to the hospital for a check up, Faith and Willow had volunteered to drop him home.

Buffy wasn't hurt from beating up Scott or Jesse but she was tired just the same, so she left for home, unable to wait to hit the bed.

Swinging open the door, she trudged inside, towards the stairs.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Joyce called from the lounge room, "Dawn called from your fathers, she said everything was good and they were both well."

Buffy sighed. She hadn't seen her little sister since her parents split – which was over five years ago. All she got were irregular phone calls and occasional letters.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm beat," Buffy replied, kissing her mum goodnight and heading upstairs.

She got upstairs, and snuggled into bed, dreams filled with the regular platinum blonde.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open; she turned and looked at her clock which read 4am. She groaned and turned over, trying to get back to sleep without success.

She sighed and sat up, stretching and getting out of bed. She looked around her still pitch black room and ground the sleep out of her eyes. Walking over to her chest-of-drawers, she got changed into her black bikini and threw a pair of short-shorts on over the top – nothing like a jog to start the day! Especially with the sun-rising and all.

She grabbed her iPod and left her bedroom, running down to the kitchen and scrawling her mum a note;

_Mum,_

_Gone for a jog – couldn't get back to sleep… I'll be back later_

_Buffy_

Placing the note strategically on the island in the middle of the kitchen, she walked out of the house, barefoot.

She put her earphones in her ears and ran off in the direction of Sunnydale Beach.

Streetlights were still on so she had a fair idea of where she was going…

Finally reaching her destination, she turned her music up louder, listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers – Suck my Kiss.

She closed her eyes and followed the beat, dancing across the beach to the beat. She closed her eyes and followed the rhythm, like Faith had showed her the previous night, except she was moving across the beach this time.

She listened hard to the intro, the strong guitar and the drums in the background,

_Should of been, could of been  
Would of been dead_

She skipped a little then back stepped and danced on the spot.

_If I didn't get the message  
Goin' to my head_

She'd have to dance in her solo – if she had the guts. She'd probably go all off-key and forget the lines with all those eyes on her.

What if nobody liked it?

_I am what I am  
Most motherfuckers  
Don't give a damn_

She listened to the lyrics and then sang with them.

_Aw baby think you can  
Be my girl, I'll be your man_

She frowned and corrected it;

_Aw honey think you at all  
Be my guy, I'll be your gal._

Smiling, she danced down the beach, the chords from where her swimming costume was tied at the back swang with her movements, and water washed over her ankles.

_Someone full of fun  
Do me 'till I'm well done_

She sang, disregarding the fact that only she could hear the music.

_Little Bo Peep  
Comin' from my stun gun_

She swayed and shook her head, her hair wildly flying around in the air.

_Beware take care  
Most motherfuckers  
Have a cold ass stare_

She shook her ass and at that moment, she was the rhythm, she was the music, and she was the beat. Just like Faith had said.

_Aw baby please be there  
Suck my kiss cut me my share_

She closed her eyes and twirled again and again, arms spread.

_Hit me you can't hurt me suck my kiss  
Kiss me please pervert me stick with this  
Is she talking dirty  
Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
Your mouth was made to suck my kiss_

She sang, falling into a pair of strong arms, filled with dizziness.

_Look at me can't you see  
All I really want to be_

She looked up at her saviour, hazel eyes met with those of crystal blue.

_Is free from a world  
That hurts me_

She blushed and got up, swaying slightly before sitting down on the sand, aware of her small amount of clothing.

_I need relief  
Do you want me honey  
To be your theif  
Aw baby just for you  
I'd steal anything that you want me to_

She turned the music off and took the headphones out of her ears.

"Sorry…" she said, peering through the darkness for Spike.

"S'ok," his crisp British accent came.

She looked for him, but only seeing what was directly in front of her. She heard the waves crashing and the rustle of leaves swaying in the wind, but didn't see him.

Then she felt him beside her, "Nice dance skills you got there, love."

She smiled sheepishly, "They aren't mine…"

"Oh?" he laughed.

She blushed at her comment, "Well… they are, but… Hey! How can you see me! I can't see a thing!"

"Great sight… and contacts," he replied, his voice soft but rough.

Buffy laughed, "_You_ wear contacts?"

"You take that to the grave – got it!"

She smiled, "Yeah. Oh, and I took your advice! I got the Fender. She's beautiful…"

Spike frowned, trying to remember telling her that, and vaguely doing so, "Told ya so," he scoffed, trying to remember her name.

"I'm Buffy," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

He wondered for a minute what name to give her, "Spike," he replied, knowing that she already knew this, seeing as everyone in the school did.

She smiled. _Spike_. It was like an invitation. Like a privilege she was given to call him that.

"So, pet… what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" he asked her.

"Me? Dancing!" she laughed, "I couldn't sleep… what about you?"

"Surfing. Best waves are in the morning," he replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"Seriously?"

"You don't think I surf!" he asked her incredulously.

"Well, I…"

"I'll let you know that I'd be a fine surfer if I ever tried it!"

"So you don't surf then?" she asked, grinning in a ridiculing manner.

"Nah, I just wanted to see the sun rise."

She melted at his words. It was so sweet. Nothing you'd expect of _him_. He had this whole badass thing going for him, what with his black jeans, shirt and leather duster.

"_That_ also goes with you to the grave!" he said suddenly.

Buffy laughed, "I'll try."

Spike smirked, watching as the sun came up, "So you sing then?"

She blushed again, feeling unbelievably stupid, "Not well."

"Nah, it was good. I liked it."

Buffy smiled softly, glad that _he_ did.

"I gotta go," she said reluctantly, wishing she had some more time to talk to him. Wishing that the conversation could have gotten a _little_ more heart felt.

"I'll see you at school then," he said, eyes still focused on the sun rising.

"That you will," she muttered, jogging off in the direction of her house.

**

* * *

A/N The song was Red Hot Chili Peppers – Suck My Kiss (as previously mentioned)… I hope you liked it. This is only part one of Chapter Five seeing as it was set in the morning… I thought there aught to be a during-the-day/night-time part to it. Did everybody (if _any_body) like?** The song was Red Hot Chili Peppers – Suck My Kiss (as previously mentioned)… I hope you liked it. This is only part one of Chapter Five seeing as it was set in the morning… I thought there aught to be a during-the-day/night-time part to it. Did everybody (if body) like? 


	6. 5 To Go Part II

**A/N:** Here comes Part II – That is, the rest of the day… I'm just itching to see what comes out… it's true; the fictions really do seem to write themselves.

And, I am SO sorry that I blocked Anonymous reviews! I didn't realize!

**funkydevil206:** Thanks – Don't think I'm getting much faster than that though… lol

**Casey:** Thanks! Here's an update!

* * *

Buffy stood in front of her wardrobe, fighting the daily urge to throw on one of her dangerously badass-looking outfits.

She flicked through skirts and shirts and dresses, remembering the one she had neglected the night before, the cute little white one with floral patterns over it.

She grimaced at the thought that it was cute, and put it on over the top of the black swimsuit that she was still wearing. She took off her shorts and chucked them over to the corner.

She brushed her straight blonde hair, letting it sit softly on her shoulders, applying some lip-gloss to her lips and chaining a small silver cross around her neck.

She slipped the black swimmers off, putting on a strapless, frilly white bra and a black, lacy g-string. No need to have to disregard old-Buffy completely.

Looking at her clock, she saw that it was already 8:30am, which meant she had better sprint to school.

She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her light black cotton satchel bag off the floor and swung it over her shoulder and across her chest. Time for school.

* * *

She rounded the corner and sprinted down the hall, making it to her home room minutes before Mr. Rayne.

"Daily announcements…" Mr. Rayne's normally bored, dull face brightened, "Year 12 farewell assembly is to be held in five days… so its on Wednesday… Liam Conner, that book is still overdue! Do you want me to read out the title?" Mr. Rayne asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at Angel.

Angel blushed slightly, "I'll bring it on Monday," he mumbled.

Faith strolled up to the door, "Yo, teach – Sorry I'm late… Little… uh… busy," she said, smiling as she went over to where Buffy was and sat next to her, leaving everyone to wonder what she had been doing.

Mr. Rayne grumbled slightly, then turned and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

Buffy walked down the hall, to the cafeteria, where she saw Willow and Oz tucked away on a lounge together, Xander and Faith sitting nearby. Faith was dressed in leather pants and a tight black sports-bra, which would have looked shocking on anyone other than her, and she was attracting attention from almost no-one because of the regularity of it.

"Hey guys," Buffy smiled, walking up to them and taking a seat next to Xander.

They all smiled at her, Willow and Oz looking to each other before snuggling closer.

Buffy got jealous of those two sometimes… They were so lucky, and in love. She was almost certain she'd never find anything as special as them.

"So Buff… heard the latest on Scott and Jesse?" Xander asked, a slight smile sneaking onto his lips.

Buffy grimaced slightly then looked over to him, raising her eyebrows.

Xander turned towards her, the excited look of a little boy present on his face, "Well! Scott has had to have his nose replaced… that is – he's getting a nose job to replace the damage – and Jesse… well… I don't think he's ever having children…"

Faith laughed, "Way to go, B!" she said, clapping.

Buffy frowned at Faith, "It's really not something to be proud of…"

"Aw, come on, B! You're a bad ass – you can't help it. It's the inner YOU! It's who everyone knows you are. You aren't sweet little Buffy Summers, the virgin from the City of Angels. You're Buffy Summers, rebel at every aspect, bad and horrid from L.A! You know it, I know it, even little Xander Harris here knows it!" Faith said, throwing her arms around for emphasis, giving little tilts of her head every now and then.

Buffy smiled slightly, "Why'd you get into that fight anyway, Xand? What did you say that made the big bullies pull out the fists?"

"Let's just say that they don't like me and leave it at that…" Xander said, pulling his just-leave-it face.

Buffy smiled, almost knowing that it was because of her.

Buffy felt a finger tap her on the shoulder and she turned around, seeing Ms Calender's young face and dark hair, "Ms Calender… hi…"

"Buffy, Just wanted to see how you were going-"

Buffy cut her off, eyes wide, "I'm good, really. Everything is great. Fabulous… Wonderful."

"Uh… okay… so you're-"

"I'm good," Buffy finished, nodding, watching as Ms Calender gave her a funny look then nodded and left.

"Why's she on you're back, Buff?" Xander asked, also watching Ms Calender hurrying away.

"I think she's diagnosed me mentally tame and is trying to make sure I stay this way…" Buffy lied, smiling.

Faith laughed, "New kids always get that, huh?"

Buffy laughed with her, "Guess so."

"Coming to the Bronze again tonight?" Willow asked everyone, her arm stroking Oz's.

Faith and Xander nodded.

"Can't. Promised mum that I'd have a movie-marathon with her. She's already hired all the movies…" Buffy lied again, hoping that they'd buy it.

"Aw – well… maybe tomorrow night then?" Willow asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Buffy smiled.

* * *

Buffy wrote her song for the rest of the afternoon, playing the guitar at regular intervals, trying to get her fingers used to the slicing and the pain that the thin strings caused her.

It was getting easier to play, and it was beautiful to listen to, even on her tiny 10 watt amplifier.

She couldn't wait to hear it on the 50 watt! It would sound magnificent.

She smiled, then frowned… would she be able to do this in front of an audience?

Buffy Anne Summers. She just wasn't cut out to sing something like this. Her vocal chords… they weren't mature enough. Could little Buffy Anne Summers sing something this difficult? Could little Buffy Anne Summers do something this daring?

Was this something that little Buffy Anne Summers could **_not_** do? She hoped not. She hoped to God that this was something that little Buffy Anne Summers could prove to the world.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, now that's _TWO_ chapters in ****ONE** day… I find that pretty impressive… though I didn't get to do as many notes to people in my beginning Authors Note… that was very upsetting… Okay, now that's chapters in day… I find that pretty impressive… though I didn't get to do as many notes to people in my beginning Authors Note… that was very upsetting… 

Anyway, it's school holidays here in New South Wales, Australia, where I am, so I'm thinking… lots and lots of chapters in the coming weeks.

And I apologise once again for blocking Anonymous reviews… thankyou **spuffygrl **for pointing that out – btw, I **LOVE** your fics.

If anyone has **_ANY_** suggestions – I'm open, shoot!


	7. 4 To Go

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews – I hope you all like the chapter just as much!

**Pulchra Nex:** lol… I think that they're weird. All fat and … stuff… I had to play an acoustic once and my fingers didn't get cut so much as bruised… Thanks for the review!

**General Mac:** She's using a pick… but its on the neck where she's cutting her fingers – y'no, always moving them, and having to press down… Thankyou for your review!

**spikegothicchick:** Thank you _again_! For both of the reviews – I really liked them!

**Mony19:** Yeah, I thought it would be nice if they didn't know… just for a little twist…

**pinkyblue-ice:** I think this was pretty soon – lol. Thank you – I'm glad you like it.

**funkydevil206:** Lol. I did two in one day. I'm so proud!

**spikesbint16:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter :P

* * *

Buffy yawned slightly, then got out of bed. 

She glanced at her little clock which sat over on the other side of the bed. It was almost 10am. Big sleep in.

For a moment her heart raced as she found out she was late for school… then she realised that it was a Saturday.

She smiled to herself, then peered through her curtains at the rain spattered window – a walk on the beach in the rain. _Sounds pretty,_ she thought to herself, jumping out of bed, ready for inspiration for her song.

She shoved her black swimmers on again, with a cute little pair of denim short-shorts. She piled her hair back into a high pony-tail and left without shoes, again.

She grabbed her iPod from the kitchen counter, hoping that a little rain wouldn't hurt it, but tucking it into her shorts just in case.

Hoping that she would run into Spike again today, she jogged off in the direction of the beach, rain gently washing over her.

Reaching Sunnydale Beach, she stood, watching the waves for a little while, watching how the rain poured and how the sand went darker at its presence.

She smiled and turned on her iPod, and heard the familiar sound of Greenday blasting through the speakers. She didn't know when, exactly, she had put Greenday on her music list, but hey, it had some good guitar to listen to, and she really needed to learn at the moment. Only four days to go…

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known_

She closed her eyes a second before jogging down to the beach in time with the beat of the music.

_Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Instead of dancing, she jogged, eyes closed, across the beach.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Focusing on the guitar, she visioned hers in her arms, lightly strumming along with the music she was hearing.

_Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She strummed, pretending that her guitar was right there with her, amazed that she could tell the chords just be hearing them.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

She sang, and danced with her guitar, knowing to any passers-by, she would look like a crazy-person.

She laughed at this thought and dropped her invisible-guitar, and continued on her jog, silently remembering the exact conversation she had had with Spike yesterday morning.

* * *

Knocking slightly, Buffy waited outside Faith's house for the invitation to come in. 

Faith opened the door, smiling widely when she saw Buffy.

"Yo B! What did you do?" Faith asked, smirking at Buffy's wet hair and soaked swimmers and shorts.

Buffy laughed, "Jog. In. The. Rain."

Faith joined her laughter, "I'll be back in a minute, we can go to yours and have a movie marathon – what do ya thing?"

"Sounds good."

Within minutes, Faith was back, and they both went off in the direction of Revello Drive.

* * *

Reaching Buffy's house, they went round the back and entered there, seeing as she had locked the front door. 

"I'm just gonna go get changed," Buffy said, watching Faith put down her umbrella.

Faith nodded, walking into the lounge room and plonking herself on a couch.

Buffy jogged upstairs and dried herself off, putting on a pair of jeans and a sweet little purple camisole top with a lace up back.

When she got back downstairs, she saw Faith looking through her sheet music, at her lyrics and notes.

Buffy mentally cursed herself and walked over to Faith.

"Writing a song?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes and No…"

One of Faith's eyebrows dropped, but the other stayed raised in question.

"Okay… If I tell you this, do you promise not to spread it? I don't want everyone knowing…" Buffy mumbled, only just clear enough that Faith could hear her.

"Yeah, B. You can tell me anything! You know that."

Buffy smiled, "Ms Calender wants me to sing a song… for the farewell assembly on Wednesday…"

"Aw. Buffy Summers. Singin' a little song. Didn't know you had that sorta courage, B!" Faith said, smiling and lightly punching Buffy on the arm.

Buffy smirked, "Neither did I…"

"So what, you sing your song, get you a record contract or something?"

Buffy laughed, "Yeah. Right. No, I'm just gonna write a song, sing it, and be done."

"We really could have some fun here. You realise that don't you?" Faith asked, nodding her head.

Buffy tilted hers and raised her eyebrows, "Hows that?"

"Buffy… this is your chance. To get noticed. To show people who you really are. You can do this!" Faith exclaimed, seeing the doubt in Buffy's eyes.

Buffy cracked a smile.

"Now… what are you going to wear!"

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, another short chapter – now to write some more of my other fics. **

BTW – the song was Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I don't particularly like it, but hey, it was on, so I thought to my self, what the hell – I'll squeeze it in.

Hope everyone liked… I had to tell Faith because she… well she'll come into it a little more now. Build a better relationship with Buffy…

Any suggestions?


	8. 3 To Go

**_A/N:_** Okay, I went to the movies today, so not enough time to update all my fics… Glad everyone is likin' them!

**spikesbint16:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Mony19:** Someone had to be there to support her… and figure out her clothes… lol – thanks for the review.

**Pulchra Nex:** I don't know how I bruise them, they just hurt heaps after… lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**General Mac:** Your wish is my command.

**spikegothicchick:** Well, Buffy came from LA, like in the show… 'cept she wasn't a Slayer and stuff… and she was really rebellious. She still looks like Sarah Michelle Gellar and stuff (for a visual) – thankyou for the review – tell me if I help at all with your question.

**funkydevil206:** Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!

**Opal:** Thank you!

**anj4eva091403:** I have a feeling its gonna be long too… I know its not gonna end at the farewell assembly… lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Buffy looked out the window, watching the dark clouds threatening to rain. She smiled and waited. She loved the rain. In Sunnydale it was supposed to be warm and chirpy weather, but these past two days had been something else.

She looked over at the television, which had some lame cartoon on. Dawn used to love this when they lived together.

Buffy had lived with her once-upon-a-time. Dawnie was her kid sister, and she loved her to bits, but when her mum and dad split…

She hadn't seen Dawn for a good five years, seeing as her dad had taken claim over her. Her mum refused to go within three miles of him, which meant that Buffy would have to travel alone to see her, and she wasn't particularly interested in seeing her dad as well. Nor was she interested in leaving her mum to face Sunnydale for over a day.

Sighing, Buffy picked up her guitar and started to play. Something was still wrong… then she remembered. The backup. She needed to make the backup music.

She smiled and walked upstairs to the computer which was tucked away in the corner of the spare room.

Opening programs, she toyed with some sounds before inspiration struck.

* * *

Looking at the time in the bottom right of the screen, she noticed she'd been on the computer for over two hours. She's almost completely redone the song she'd been writing, lyrics and all, and was left with a final product. All she needed to do now was rehearse. And rehearse and rehearse and rehearse…

Then someone knocked on the door. Rehearsing could wait.

She ran downstairs and opened the door, to see Faith standing there, with a box wrapped in ribbon.

Buffy looked at the pretty little red ribbon on the black box and wondered what was inside. Then she put a smile on her face and looked up at Faith as if she hadn't even noticed the box.

Faith smiled right back, "Can I come in?"

Buffy stepped away from the door, welcoming her in.

Faith held out the box, "Now, this is a present, and you aren't to open it until Wednesday… You aren't going to school on Wednesday… are you?"

She laughed, "Doubt it. If I know my nerves, I'll barely make it there!"

"Aw, B, you'll do fine! Just keep remembering – A) You were born for this, and B) I believe you can."

Buffy blushed, taking the box gingerly, "Okay, I won't open it till Wednesday. Want a preview?"

* * *

Buffy paced back and forth with the remote in her hand, "God, I better not do that on Wednesday…"

"Sing into a remote?"

"_Faith_!" Buffy whined, throwing the television remote on the ground.

"Well, think about it. Why'd you freeze up?" Faith asked, referring to the past few minutes, when Buffy was demonstrating her song and forgot the words, and the music ran without her.

"I don't know! I think it was the whole audience thing… But I have to sing in front of over a hundred… over **_FIVE_** hundred people on Wednesday!" Buffy mumbled, walking over to the CD player and pausing the music.

"I dunno what to tell you, B-"

"What if everyone talks all the way through it… Or worse! What if no-one claps at the end… what if no-one knows when it's the end? What if I stuff up! Please, Faith, help me get out of it!" Buffy begged, trying her hardest not to break down completely and start crying.

"Buffy! I'm sure I have told you this before, but in case I haven't; you aren't Buffy Summers, sweet innocent virgin from the City of Angels," Buffy opened her mouth to object, or at the very most throw a comment in, "No, you aren't!" Faith continued, "You're Buffy Summers! Bad, scary, and rebellious from Los Angeles, baby!"

Buffy smiled weakly at Faith's attempt to make her feel better, "Thanks…"

"No, seriously, B… You gotta be her if you're gonna dance this dance. If you're gonna sing this song. You're gonna have to ditch Ms Sweet-n-Innocent and go for Miss Rebellious. Little miss Virgin ain't in for **this** ride. Now, _what_ are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Faith-"

"What _are_ you gonna do for the rest of the day, B?"

"It's not that ea-"

"Buffy Anne Summers, what are _you_ gonna _do_ for the rest of the day?"

"I'm gonna sing my song…" Buffy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm gonna sing the fucking song, and I'm gonna sing it like a freaking angel!" Buffy yelled, head thrown back, eyes glimmering mischievously.

"Damn straight!" Faith said smiling, "Now you have three days to go, are you ready?"

"Not re-"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Okay, another really really short chapter, I know, but I needed to waste another day… This whole one-day-per-chapter this is really dragging on. And sorry bout the slight course language – It was the only way it could be put, lol.

I hope you all liked it!


	9. 2 To Go

**A/N:** Alrighty, after a fairly successful last chapter, I thought I'd bring this one in! Here it is…

**spuffygrl:** I'm glad you like it – thanks for the review!

**Pulchra Nex:** Really? I _do_ try… lol, Thanks!

**spikesbint16:** More is on the way!

**funkydevil206:** Glad to hear it – here's another chappie!

**spikegothicchick:** lol, it's a lot to me. I'm happy that it made you laugh :D

**Mony19:** So true…

* * *

Buffy was **an hour** late for school. A whole _hour_ late. She swore under her breath then slid into her jeans and pulled on a pretty silk, baby-blue camisole that was lined with a bit of lace up the top.

She slid her guitar back into its case, and hid her lyrics and notes in prevention of anyone _else_ finding out about her solo, before jogging out the door with her school bag and sprinting to school – no lift from mum this morning.

* * *

After explaining to several teachers why she was late, she finally got to class, where Willow was waiting for her.

"Late?" Willow tsked, "What were you doing that needed such immediate attention?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly, "Sleep in," she lied, for the millionth time in the past week.

Willow gave her a sympathetic smile, "Wish I could do that… my brain gets the better of me…"

Buffy chuckled slightly, "Aw, Will, there's always the weekends."

"Speaking of weekends, didn't see much of you…" Willow raised her eyebrows, "Some guy out there you ain't telling me about?"

Buffy almost laughed out loud, "Wills… you're talking about me here."

Willow sighed, "Buffy, just because you don't hang out with the Cordettes and don't still wear those atrocious outfits, doesn't mean you aren't super attractive and super likely to bag a guy!"

"Oi! I happened to love those atrocious outfits! You guys just… didn't go for the whole bad-girl-from-LA gig, so I changed…"

Willow looked hurt for a moment, but brightened soon after, changing the topic dramatically, "Oz is taking me on a date tonight. A perfectly normal, no-band-mentioning date."

Buffy smiled, "Aw, Will – that's great! I hope you guys have a great-"

"Ms Summers-" Mr Donely started.

"I'll be good."

"No… Ms Summers, Ms Calender would like a word with you."

Buffy sighed irritably and Willow shot her a sympathetic glance, "It's the whole settling in thing, I swear. She'll be off your back in no time."

_I wish it was that simple,_ Buffy thought to herself.

* * *

When she reached the familiar doorway of the Staff Lounge, she had been informed that Ms Calender was in the Library with Mr Giles, and to meet her there.

Buffy sighed as she plodded off down the hall to the library. It was a freaky place, with a huge sky-light at the top and a split-level look going for it.

She threw open the doors and walked inside, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Mr Giles' head appeared from behind a doorway, glancing out at Buffy, "Ms Summers!"

"I'm looking for Ms Calender…"

Ms Calender stepped out from behind a bookcase, "Buffy! Thankyou for coming so soon!"

"In my line of duty," Buffy drawled, "What would you like?"

Ms Calender looked at her blankly for a second, "Uh… song…"

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked over at Mr Giles, who was standing in the doorway of his 'librarian's office', looking from one woman to the other with a slight frown on his face as he took off his rather large glasses and started to clean them.

Ms Calender saw her reaction, motioning with her hands for Buffy to come and join her behind the shelves.

Buffy jogged up a small flight of stairs to where she was, and stood with her, "It's going good. I've re-written it all but I recovered and it sounds bet-"

"Hold on… you wrote the song?" Ms Calender interrupted.

"I did."

"You wrote a _whole_ song?"

"I wrote a _whole_ song."

Ms Calender smiled, pride obvious in herbrown eyes, "That's excellent. We have to do a dress rehearsal with the drama class – they're doing an act too, and-"

"Whoa. Press pause and rewind. Dress rehearsal? I can't do a dress rehearsal. It will steal my confidence, which, may I add, is really, really low…" Buffy said quickly.

Ms Calender looked flustered for a moment, but picked herself back up quickly, "Okay, just promise me you'll practise?"

Buffy nodded sincerily, "'Course I will… Don't wanna go up there and sing like a drunken sailer."

Ms Calender gave her a small smile, "Right then, I'll see you at the assembly, if not sooner."

Buffy nodded again, turning on her heal before she heard Ms Calenders voice again.

"Buffy?"

Buffy stopped and glanced back over her shoulder.

"You have two days left – you will be ready, won't you?"

She smiled, "Two days? I can do that."

**

* * *

A/N: Another day wasted – thank god. This whole one day per chapter thing is very irritating, trying to get stuff to happen. Hope it wasn't too short! Please Review!**


	10. 1 To Go!

**A/N:** Okay – I'm thinking about… one more chapter before the big day? This one being the last? What say you?

Wow! 10 Chapters! I hit double digits! … And on goes the story…

**Pulchra Nex:** Lol. Sorry bout that. I'm not in school at the moment… Holidays. Thank god. Hope you like this chapter.

**spikegothicchick:** No school for me for another week! Thankyou for the review!

**General Mac:** You just gave me an idea… Thankyou!

**Mony19:** I agree… lol. And I'm the writer… anyway – enjoy this chappie.

**anj4eva091403:** Thanks! More is on the way.

**funkydevil206:** Aw thank you so much!

**lilly:** Update is on the way!

**pinkyblue-ice:** More it is! Thanks for the review.

* * *

She'd lasted another whole day at school. Luckily Ms Calender hadn't called her back again today. One more word of encouragement or look of pride and Buffy thought she's pull to save herself the embarrassment of letting the kind teacher down.

She walked over to her mum's car, smiling as she neared the open window, "Hey mum!"

Joyce smiled back at her, "One day left, dear. How are the nerves?"

Buffy's smile faded slightly, and a frown took over, "I don't think I can…"

"Buffy… I've heard you practising. You've taken to that guitar so quickly, and I can see how much those singing lessons payed off, I just know you're going to be magnificent."

Forcing a smile on her face, Buffy got in the car, swinging the door closed behind her.

"Now… I realise this is horrible timing, but I've been called by the hospital… Your Aunt Rita is in hospital because-"

"And you need to go and see her…"

"Yes. But she's up in Los Angeles and I'd be staying there for a week or two and-"

"Mum. It's okay. I can sing a little song. I can overpower the nerves," _I hope_, "I'll be fine. Faith can help me out. It'll be okay – just go see Rita, Kay?"

Joyce gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Thankyou."

* * *

Buffy fidgeted on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She'd sang three times in the past hour, watched television for the hour prior and called Willow about a history assignment. Twice.

She looked over at her clock and noticed that it was only 7pm. Her mum had dropped her home and left pretty much immediately afterwards.

She looked around her room. What was she gonna do now? Picking up the phone, she dialled Faith's number.

""llo?"

"Faith! It's Buffy… Just thought I'd call to say hi…" Buffy said cheerfully.

"Hey B! Hows it goin'? Nerves givin' you a hard time?" Faith asked, and Buffy could tell that she wasn't very busy either.

"I'm just worried, is all. I mean… yeah, I'm getting nervous… and those butterflies in my tummy? I think their more like birds… but I'm just not-"

"I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation, B. You're gonna do fine, okay? These next twenty-four hours are gonna be the hardest-"

"Twenty two hours."

"Right. These next twenty-_two_ hours are gonna be the hardest to cope with. But _you_. **You**, my friend, can do it. Come on, B. Think about… I dunno… Spike."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed in to the phone, loud enough that she was sure that Faith would have to hold hers away from her ear.

"Buffy, everyone thinks about him to cope with nerves… either him or Angel… Actually maybe it's Angel everyone thinks about…" Faith thought out loud.

Buffy sighed, mainly out of relief, "No. I'm fine. Just need to waste some time. Mum's gone to visit my aunt who's in hospital, so I have nothing to take my mind off it. Oh hey… only twenty-one hours and fifty minutes left…"

"Do you want me to load up on scary movies and come and spend the night at yours?"

"Please?"

"I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

Faith was in the kitchen making popcorn. That is, she was putting it in the microwave and waiting for the seeds to pop themselves to life.

Buffy? Buffy was sitting on the lounge trying to decide whether _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ or _Jeepers Creepers_ was a better film to watch.

Finally settling on one, she slid it into the player and turned on the surround sound. Nothing like a thriller to get your mind off everything.

Faith came and sat down next to her, shoving the popcorn between them both, "So, what are we watchin'?"

"_I Know What You Did Last Summer_," Buffy replied, "Haven't seen it yet."

Faith nodded and spread out on her side of the couch, while Buffy curled up on hers. They turned the sound right up and prepared for a night of distractions.

Just before she turned the light off, Buffy looked at her watch. Twenty One Hours To Go.

**

* * *

A/N: I didn't know what to do in that chapter… that's why its really short… Well. Next chapter will be the big one. I can't wait to write it!**

Hope you liked!


	11. Singing Her Song

**A/N: **Okay. I put all my other fics on hold to write this chapter. I really hope everyone likes it…

**Mony19:** Hope you like this!

**General Mac:** Finishing isn't an option. But I will write another chapter.

**Pulchra Nex:** Wow. Finally. The Big one. Big sing-song chappie! Glad it was worth being late to school!

**anj4eva091403:** Definitely Spuffy.

**spikegothicchick:** What time does school normally end for you! Mine starts at 8:55am and ends at 3:15pm. Hope you like this chappie!

**Jess:** Thank you!

**funkydevil206:** Soon, soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**marykiss:** Nowish…

* * *

All day, Buffy had been singing and playing the guitar. Mainly playing her guitar, because it was the part that she had the least experience with.

She had played the disc over and over so she knew exactly where to highlight lines and exactly when to change her pitch or tempo.

Sighing, she put the disc in a case, her guitar in its bag and the box that Faith had given her next to her musical supplies.

She took a deep breath, trying to settle the nerves. She couldn't stop moving. Twitching, shaking, cleaning. Couldn't stop. If she stopped then she would probably start to hyperventilate or something.

She let out the breath she had been holding and looked to the clock that hung near her. Midday. Only five hours to go.

School would probably have been a better option… but she couldn't have handled lying to Willow or Xander for another day. Even if it weren't the worst lie in the world, it still made her feel bad.

* * *

She scratched her arm and looked at the clock. Phew. Two hours till the assembly. One and a half till she had to be there.

She walked over to the box Faith had given her, and opened it slightly. She peeked inside and saw a flash of red. She undid the ribbon and took of the lid, seeing red leather and black.

She pulled out the red, and looked at what 'it' was. Her eyes widened and she looked them over. The new pair of red leather pants. They were gorgeous. And hey! They were her size!

She smiled wickedly and put them on, loving the way they clung to her. Then she pulled out the black halter top and slipped it on. She jogged over to the mirror and admired her new out fit.

The silky, black halter came down far enough that her hips were exposed only slightly, near the bottom. She span around and smiled. Now for her hair.

She ran to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She frowned and pulled out a brush, taking care to keep all of her hair straight and soft. Then she went to her make-up, and took out the eyeliner. Now she could be badBuffy again.

* * *

She walked into the assembly hall from an almost deserted school quad, carrying her guitar and CD. She looked around and saw Ms Calender over by the stage with Mr Wood, the drama teacher. She smiled and walked over to them, trying to ignore the need of more air, and the nerves that were threatening to take control of her body.

She took one last breath and stood next to Ms Calender, who saw her immediately.

"Buffy! Thank god! Would you like to go backstage… and… rehearse?" Ms Calender asked, wincing as if Buffy was going to complain about rehearsing again.

"Uh… Okay…" Buffy wasn't in the mood to argue. She just trudged off backstage, trying to get rid of her nerves.

* * *

The hall was crowded with all the students. The assembly had been in place for over an hour and every time Buffy took a peek behind the curtains, she could see Faith trying to persuade Willow to stay. Most likely because she thought Buffy was hurt or sick or in trouble or something.

Buffy felt guilty, shying away to the shadows to prevent any further contact; even though the contact was one-sided.

Ms Calender tapped her on the shoulder shortly after, "Buffy… the drama act has finished… and year eleven is giving their farewell speech… are you ready? You're on next."

_You're on next._

Buffy was haunted by those words. She shivered, and picked up her guitar, "Ready? As I'll ever be."

She heard the students stop talking and Ms Calender hurried off to announce her. Buffy had loaded up on deodorant before she had come… just in case. Her make-up had been perfect and her clothes… she loved them. Everything was right.

She looked down to her feet, which were bare. Shoes all felt uncomfortable. And she had decided that the guitar would have made it hard so balance if she wore heals, so she gave up and went barefoot. She had a long coat wrapped around her to cover up the pants and top. She didn't want to take it off. The outfit showed to much of her.

Buffy walked out on stage, on cue. Perfectly on cue. Her guitar behind her, the strap across her front holding it to her. The lights had all been put off by the people controlling the sounds and lighting, so it was pitch black in the hall. She couldn't see the audience and they couldn't see her. Perfect.

She gazed into the darkness, looking up to the sound box before back to the silhouettes of the audience. She was sure they could see her outline as well.

She watched the shadow of Ms Calender walk away from the microphone as she approached it.

"Hi… My name is Buffy Summers," One of the lights flickered, threatening to turn on, "Can the lights stay off? Please?" Buffy asked and it quit flickering, "Thankyou. My name is Buffy Summers… and just seven days ago; I was asked to sing a song. To say farewell to the year twelve's. Now… I didn't just choose a song, I wrote one… It's called How Does It Feel… and… uh… here it is…"

The familiar sound of the guitar floated through the air as she swung it around to her front and started. A light went on, and she could see the audience. Her music had started but her hand froze, pick still between her thumb and forefinger.

She looked at the audience and saw Willow, staring up at her. Her face filled with pride, hurt and wonder, all at the same time. Buffy's whole body froze and the music played without her as she looked in Willow's eyes.

Xander looked up at her and smiled, nodding his head in approval. Buffy saw Faith murmuring something to Willow, and she finally smiled. The music stopped, and Faith looked up to see Buffy.

Their eyes met and Faith frowned. Buffy's eyes widened as Faith stood up on her chair and stuck her fingers in her mouth, letting out a long whistle.

"Come on, B! You can do it!" She screamed up to Buffy and she smiled.

The lights went off once more and Buffy looked around.

She took of the coat she had on, and took a deep breath. She let it out and stepped closer to the mike. She strummed the first chord of the song and the backing music started.

"_When the road feels dark_

_And everything's harder than it seems"_

She started weekly, her vocal chords deceiving her. So she closed her eyes and forced herself to believe that she was alone.

"_It's a little like everyone's against you,_

_But they're only trying to help"_

Eyes still closed, she sang with passion now. With _a_ passion for the music. She swayed to the familiar rhythm of it and barely noticed as the lights went on.

"_Stress overwhelms you_

_From pain… You do not gain"_

She looked into the hall, and saw her friends, swollen with pride, smiling up at her.

She smiled back at them, singing louder and stronger.

"_And the road ahead is dark…"_

She glanced around, seeing Spike, who was looking at her… so intently, that she was burning inside from his gaze.

"_You don't know how to feel_

_Or how to explain it"_

Her expression softened as she looked at him, into his blue eyes. He dipped his head in appreciation for the music, giving her a slight smile.

"_All I want to know is;"_

She whispered the sentence, looking at the faces around the hall, the yelled out the next part.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL?"_

She strummed on her guitar, with feeling. A loud electrifying sound rang out through the hall and she realized one of the teachers had plugged her into the amp.

"_To be leaving"_

She sang softly.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL?"_

She yelled once again, her voice coming through just as she wanted.

"_To be going somewhere new…"_

She sang to the impressed face of Spike. She looked over to Faith, who was grinning from ear to ear. She could see Faith was impressed with her outfit. Past impressed. Amazed. In awe.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL!"_

She closed her eyes again, still playing the guitar. Making love to the music as she swayed her hips.

"_To be you."_

She swung her guitar round behind her and swayed to the beat of the music for awhile, dancing with herself. Then she opened her eyes and swung her guitar back round to her front.

"_You get to leave, to finish, to go."_

All the music stopped momentarily, then pounded back threw the speakers that surrounded the hall.

"_You get to finish the work_

_You get to leave the hell_

_You get to go to. The. World!"_

She sang loudly. Clearly. Perfectly. Just as she wanted to. No more vocal-chord-deception.

"_And when you get there_

_Don't forget to tell me;"_

Spike's eyes bore into her own, and she couldn't tear hers away. His gaze was so strong, and she knew his ears were taking in everything. Then she yelled;

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL?"_

Eyes closed, she played the guitar masterfully. As if she hadn't only just started playing. As if she's been playing for years.

"_To be gone."_

She swayed again, tilting her head and looking to Spike.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL?"_

For some reason, she felt that he could see into her. Read her mind. And for some reason, she was intrigued.

"_To be through."_

She could see Willow and Xander's wide eyes out the corner of her own. She could feel the pride vibrating of Faith, even from the distance that was between them.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL!"_

She yelled rhythmically.

"_To Be You."_

Sometimes, just sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to have everyone's attention. At this precise moment. This _exact _moment, she felt it. Felt the feeling that she'd wondered how to feel.

"_And when you know…_

_Oh When. You. Know!"_

She loved the feeling. She was wishing that it would never go away. She was wishing that everyone would notice her and know she was Buffy Summers. The girl from LA with the voice of an Angel.

"_Don't you dare forget_

_To tell me…"_

She walked as close as she could to the microphone. Lips almost touching it, and whispered.

"_How does it feel?"_

She looked up into Spikes eyes.

"_How DOES it feel?"_

His eyes met hers.

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL!"_

She yelled, and everyone looked interested.

"_To be free."_

She finished with a perfect note. A perfect chord. A perfect song.

The audience looked at her for a second. It was the longest second of her life. Then Spike clapped. Along with Willow, Faith and Xander. Then the rest of the school. She smiled when she started to feel deafened by the roar of applause.

This is how she wanted to feel. This is why she sang. She laughed and leant into the microphone, "That's for the year twelve's… Thankyou."

She turned and walked away from the stage, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes finally met Ms Calender's, which were smiling at her.

"Thank you," she mouthed, before heading backstage.

**

* * *

A/N: How was it! I _need_ reviews! Wow. Took me forever to get that one done. Sorry bout the wait folks!** How was it! I reviews! Wow. Took me forever to get that one done. Sorry bout the wait folks! 


	12. Aftermath

**A/N:** I'm glad everyone liked that! Though… it's definitely not the end…

Got a few other ideas brewing in my head for new fictions and continuation of this one. It's beginning to hurt… Hope you all like.

Oh and to everyone that wants to know, Yes I did write that song but No, I don't have a recording of it… yet. I'm hoping to do something in the way of writing music for it and stuff later.

**Pulchra Nex:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! I wrote it, but I don't have a copy of it, yet. Just the lyrics.

**pinkyblue-ice:** :D I think that's a good thing, lol.

**spikesbint16:** Thanks! Don't really know how to explain the song. I got it in my head, but it's not very explain-able.

**Mony19:** Oh they were. Wait and see what happens. I guarantee fun fun fun! And a little spice.

**General Mac:** Definitely not the end.

**spikegothicchick:** Thankyou so much! – your school is so much different to mine.

Done, and Done. Glad you like! Thanks!

**luvsbitch:** sorry… no can do. Haven't got any recordings. I'll send it to you if I ever do record it. Glad you liked it though

**vampchica34567:** Thankyou!

**green eyed goddess532:** I wrote it – thanks! Glad you like!

**anj4eva091403:** Thankyou! Update, I will!

**Spuffy2008:** I'm glad you like! Got some more story ideas brewing…

I'm really glad everyone is enjoying!

* * *

Buffy sat backstage for awhile, listening to the final announcements before making her way outside to see her friends.

She walked down the aisle, listening as people muttered and looked over to her fondly. She blushed and smiled, hurrying down to where Faith, Willow and Xander sat.

Faith smiled widely and waved at her. Xander and Willow just stared at her, eyes wide.

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip and looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"Wow, Buff. Didn't know you could do that…" Xander said, breaking the silence, "It was-"

"Fantastic!" Willow breathed, "It was absolutely _wonderful_!"

Buffy smiled, "Thankyou, guys! I am so sorry I didn't tell you. Just the stress and the -"

"Buffy, it's okay. We understand – don't we Xander?"

Xander nodded, "God, Buff. You sang like an Angel!"

Buffy blushed, following them as they walked outside.

"Seriously, B! Didn't know you had _that_ in you!" Faith exclaimed once they went outside.

Heaps of people were looking at her, more with looks of curiosity than anything else. Buffy smiled at them, coming out of her shell a little just to peek at the world.

It was dark out, so when most people had cleared off, Buffy and her friends turned off in the direction of the Bronze.

* * *

"Where are we gonna find a singer at this later notice!" Marty, bass guitarist of _Dingoes Ate My Baby _asked the drummer, Pete.

"Look, Marty, I have no idea. None at all. Devon's the only one that can sing it... I mean, I know a chick at school who did this rockin' solo earlier, but other than that…" Pete trailed off.

"No. We can't have a _girl_ for the lead singer. And she doesn't know our lyrics! Only a few people do… and only one of those people lives in this town…"

"Spike."

Oz walked in, introducing Spike to the band. Spike nodded shortly at everyone, "'llo fellers. How are we? Ready for a good concert then?"

"It isn't a concert, bleachy. Just a performance," Marty snapped.

Spike held up his hands in a surrendering motion, "Need me to play guitar or anything? Fill in with anything other than vocals?"

Oz shook his head, "We're good. Just vocals."

Nodding, Spike scanned the lyrics quickly, "Okay – when are we on, lads?"

"Five minutes. You better be ready Dr Peroxide," Marty muttered, tuning his guitar.

"What is it with you and nicknames for me, mate?"

Marty looked at Spike with an are-you-serious look, and Spike repeated his prior movement of surrendering.

* * *

"Oz is playing again tonight," Willow smiled, almost bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Buffy laughed, and looked over to Faith, "Wanna challenge me to a dance off?"

Faith raised her eyebrows, "That I will!"

Buffy and Faith walked out to the dance floor, smiling back at Willow and Xander. Buffy couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Her friends were so supportive of her singing, even though she hadn't told them about it. She loved that they were so kind.

Faith got out onto the floor and started swaying her hips. Buffy laughed, noting the lack of music, but swaying her whole body anyway.

Soon the music started, blaring through the speakers and the amplifiers that littered the club. Buffy smiled to herself and looked over at Faith who nodded and smirked.

Buffy swayed her hips and Faith matched her moves. They danced together for less than one minute before the singer came in. And it didn't sound like normal.

_Gotta leave town  
Got another appointment_

She didn't complain though. This singer was far better. His voice was low, and husky, and really, really seductive.

_Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it_

Buffy closed her eyes and swayed, not caring about the 'dance off' she had condemned herself to. She didn't care that she probably _looked_ like a headless chicken; it _felt_ like she was dancing okay.

_Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!_

Opening her eyes, she saw a very familiar pair of blue ones. She gazed into them, swaying her body smoothly. Then his eyes met hers.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me_

Buffy looked at them softly, listening to his voice and moved to the rhythm, lost in those perfect, crystal eyes.

_Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need_

She smiled wickedly and shook her hips, and Spike smiled back at her. Not through his mouth though. Through his eyes.

_Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction_

Buffy knew these lyrics weren't meant for her, but the way he was looking at her right now… it really made her wonder.

_Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction_

She tilted her head and raised her arms, swinging her body to the beat. In time to the medium-paced tempo. She closed her eyes, but only for a second, trying to maintain the eye-contact.

_Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans alright!_

His intense gaze intrigued her. She was dancing, but at the same time, she was so deep in thought that it frightened her.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me_

She smiled, swinging her head from side to side, looking straight at those blue eyes with no shame. She wasn't popular. He was. At that moment? It didn't matter.

_Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me_

Again, she shook her hips, and his voice quivered with laughter, making her breathe it to herself.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees_

Her eyes slithered closed. She listened to the soft melody of his voice. She wondered it he had listened to her like this. Heard her song like she was hearing his.

_Yeah I'm waiting…  
Yeah I'm waiting…  
Yeah I'm waiting…  
Yeah I'm waiting… oh!_

She could feel him looking at her. Eyes penetrating her skin. Looking at her. Only her.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me_

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a seductive look and he smiled at her. Smiled. At her.

_Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me_

Her hips swayed slowly to the beat. She breathed in deeply and exhaled.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me_

The final chord finished and Buffy flashed him one last smile before turning and sitting back down with her friends. Faith had long-past abandoned her on the dance floor.

"Hey, B. You and Captain Peroxide got somethin' goin' on?" Faith asked, nudging her.

Buffy laughed, "I like his eyes," she smiled before getting up, "I'm goin' home, see you guys tomorrow."

They all waved good-bye to her, confused as to why she was leaving so soon.

* * *

She walked slowly home, kicking at the grass. She heard footsteps behind her, but it came as no surprise.

"Faith, I'm just tired, really. Go dance," Buffy said, stopping and calling over her shoulder.

"She is dancing, love."

Buffy span around, "Spike?"

"The one and only. Mind if I walk you home?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delays on updating! Really, I am! I've had a busy week, catching up with people. Y'know the drill.

Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	13. Perfect

**A/N:** Just in case you didn't know, that last song was Cold Hard Bitch by Jet. Personally, I have a great liking for that song. I'm very sorry about the delays on the update! With school resuming and all the homework and everything, it's hard to fit fics in. But never fear. Here's another.

I was originally calling this chapter "A Walk To Remember" but "Perfect" seemed more fitting.

**General Mac:** I can do more :D

**Pulchra Nex:** Well, the song was Cold Hard Bitch by Jet. I have some HUGE developing ideas for this story. I'm gonna do a five year jump in later chapters. Or I'm thinking about it.

**Spuffy2008:** Thanking you!

**anj4eva091403:** Thankyou! It's great to know you like it!

**spikegothicchick:** Here comes more more more!

**vampchica34567:** And here it is!

**Mony19**: Oh, it will be. I have BIG plans for this story. My brain is so clouded with thoughts. I might skip five years into the future later on. Leave out some sappy stuff no-one need to know. Ooh. New idea…

**pinkyblue-ice:** Thankyou!

It does indeed.

**Casey:** You got it.

**spikesbint16:** Thankyou! Here is some more!

**SapphireAngL**: Very soon. It's great that you like it!

**eternalgorithm:** Thankyou!

**spuffygrl:** You'll see…

**Lifes-Slayer**: here comes more, more, more!

**funkydevil206**: Sorry bout the wait!

**Crystalmagic13:** Thanks! It's great knowing you like!

**moo:** Nah, I was just really slack and didn't update in forever. Hope you like this chappie.

Wow! Thankyou all so much for the reviews!

* * *

Buffy looked at him and frowned, "Uh… okay."

He jogged and caught up with her.

They walked in silence for the first few blocks until he spoke up.

"That singing was really somethin'. Knocked me right outta my chair."

Buffy laughed. "Thankyou. You weren't too bad yourself, up there. With the Dingoes."

Spike tilted his head and slowed his pace. She followed suit until, eventually, they had stopped completely. He turned towards her and she, towards him. She looked up at him.

"Buffy…"

She softened out her expression and licked her lips, closing her eyes as his drew nearer to her. She tilted her head to match his and they met.

In that one moment, she felt so many emotions. Her heart was racing, but at the same time, it was beating in slow motion. Her hair was whipped with the breeze and his hand found the back of her neck, and her arms wrapped around his.

She kissed him and the world had stopped for her. For them. Waiting. Letting them find each other.

Her leather, skin-tight pants pressed against him as they kissed under the light of the moon. Passion overwhelming them both. He tasted like anything. Everything. She loved his taste. Her tongue pressed into his, her mouth loving his.

It was over before she even had time to register her own happiness. Her eyes remained closed for an eternity afterwards as his lingering taste stayed with her.

She felt his forehead on hers and looked up into his eyes. "Wow," she breathed into him.

His eyes smiled at her. "Wow," he agreed.

"I should be…" Buffy looked off in the direction of her street and Spike nodded.

They both stood together for a moment longer before Buffy broke the connection and walked off in the direction of Revello Drive, Spike following close behind.

They soon reached the front of her house and Buffy paused.

"Wi…Sp… Uh… Well… What does this mean?"

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You an' me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I was hopin'… that you an' me… we… y'know. You**_ an'_** me. If… you know… that was okay with you…"

Buffy laughed at his fumble over words. "Yeah. It's all good.

"Buffy… I really like you. And I know you're gonna cop it at school-"

"Hold on. _Me_ cop it at school?" she interrupted.

Spike looked at her.

"You're going to… never mind. We'll be good. Fine. Perfect," she said. A smile tickled her lips, "Everything will be perfect."

Spike matched her grin. "I'm going to kiss you now…"

"I'm not gonna complain."

Again, their lips met. And again, Buffy's heart raced and slowed, and again, she felt the happiest she'd ever felt. Again, it all felt perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Here's the plan. I'm going to give these guys a chance, then I'm going to skip five years into the future. Not just temporarily. I'm literally going to wipe five years. Just to add some spice.

But, yes. Spike and Buffy have to get much closer before _any_ of that happens. I'm still choosing songs and storylines.

If anyone wants a song, tell me. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open. If anyone has any story requests, shoot.

Any of this can be sent via review – ah yes, please review. I hope you like that chapter!

next chapter will be FAR quicker. I PROMISE!


	14. My First

**A/N:** Okay, I've been planning during the time I've meant to spare for my History Assignment, but I have come up with some good plots that suit the lyrics I was given. I'm still trying to find songs for Buffy to sing… but hey – Spike can sing too, so why not?

**Pulchra Nex:** good idea! I have some perfect moments set up…

**pinkyblue-ice:** thankyou!

**eternalgorithm**: ooh! Nice. I know when I'm gonna use it – thankyou!

**fobroks21**: Sorta just going into the future. You know, 'Five years later' that sort of thing.

**Spuffy2008**: HUGE mystery…

**funkydevil206**: I have the perfect song, I'll use it later on. I'm thinking of Bring Me To Life.

**spikegothicchick**: Okay, I'm gonna use it, but in the future. So, when I do the five year skip thing.

**spikesbint16**: More is on the way.

**MaRee**: I love Nickelback, so I'm definitely squeezing in a few of their songs – I'll take your advice – they will have a fight…

Oh my god. Only another seven reviews till I hit a hundred. You guys rock!

* * *

She'd just closed the door when she realised something.

She grabbed the pad of paper and pen of the table and scrawled her number on the paper before sprinting outside.

"S…Spike!" she yelled after him. He stopped and spun around, "Here…" she jogged up to him and handed him the paper. Smiling then turning back, she went inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Spike looked down at the folded paper in his hands and opened it. Neatly handwritten in the centre was her name and number. He smiled and looked back over his shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder and to her house.

Walking the rest of the way home in silence, he soon reached his front door. Twisting the knob, he sighed and entered.

Emma-Maye sat in her high chair, with Natalie feeding her. Alex was cooking dinner, and Ally was running around the house, chasing Joey, who was holding something small.

As Joey ran back for another lap, Spike grabbed him and picked him up, "What you got there, shorty?"

Joey smiled and held up a little square plastic packet. Spikes eyes widened as he snatched it from his younger brother and turned to face Ally, who was already blushing furiously.

"Ally… what-"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" she said.

"That's not nothing. Alls, you're only fourteen, and female. Why do you have a condom?"

"I… well, Max said… that we… if I…" she stuttered, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Ally, you don't wanna be hanging out with guys like him. They'll only get you into trouble. Save yourself for someone who you love. Someone you want to be with forever," Spike said, pocketing the small blue packet.

Ally looked into his eyes and nodded, "He's special…"

"Do you love him?"

She thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"Well, don't do it. Simple as that."

Smiling shortly, she nodded again and turned and walked in the direction of her bedroom.

Joey looked up at Spike, "Will, can I play with the balloon!"

Spike laughed, "Later." He looked over at Emma-Maye, who was slopping custard everywhere as Natalie lectured Alex on how to cook the pasta, "Emmy… here…" he wiped the custard off her face and took her out of the high-chair, "How are you, princess?"

Emma-Maye smiled at him, "Sp."

He grinned back at her. She'd been calling him that for months. It had been where his nickname had originally come from. Angel had been studying with him and Emmy was lying on her playmate. Spike had walked over to her and she had said her first semi-word. It had been a big moment for him.

Angel had laughed and asked what Sp standed for. Then Ally had jumped in, saying it stood for Spike. The name had just stuck. It seemed better than Will or William anyway. Then again, anything would have sounded better than William.

"Oi, Will. Tell Alex that pasta doesn't have to be gormet!" Natalie said, "Will?" she came right up to his and stared into his eyes, "Ooh! Who is she?"

Natalie was well known for reading people. She could always tell when something was wrong or right, when a moment was happy or sad, when you should be quiet or sad… and she could always tell what any of the members of the Marson family was thinking.

"Who?" Spike asked, playing dumb.

"Don't be stupid, William. There's someone… you've met someone!" she asked in a loud whisper, and Emma-Maye looked up at him expectantly.

Spike sighed, "Buffy. Her name is Buffy."

"Who's name is Buffy?" came his mother's voice from behind him.

"Will's met a girl!" Natalie smiled, and Spike shot her a dirty look.

"Really? Who is she, William?" his mum asked him.

"Buffy… she just came to Sunnydale… she's from Los Angeles…" he mumbled.

"Well, if you're seeing a girl, I'd like to meet her."

"I don't-"

"You don't have her number? Well that isn't very proper if you're seeing the girl!"

"I have her number, it's just-"

"Well, go call her! Invite her to dinner on Friday night!" his mother said, passing him the cordless phone.

Spike smiled and nodded, taking out the piece of paper from his pocket and dialling the number. At the same time, he jogged up the stairs and into his room.

"'llo?" her angelic voice came.

"Hey Buffy… s'me… It's… Spike."

"Hey there! How are you?" Buffy asked, the happiness in her voice that he had called evident.

"Good, good… how are you?"

"Great. So, why ya callin'?"

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to… come to my house for dinner. With my family. For dinner. To eat…" Spike fumbled, mentally cursing himself for sounding like such a ponce.

He heard her stifle a laugh on the other end, "I'd love to."

Spike smiled, "Friday? Six O'Clock?"

"Sounds great. See you at school tomorrow," she said.

"See ya," he said, hanging up the phone and placing it on his bed, "Six on Friday," he yelled to Ally, who he knew was right outside the door.

"Okay!" she yelled back, humour evident in her voice.

Spike sighed, still feeling the presence of her lips against his. She didn't know how much that kiss had meant to him. How it would stay with him forever. She didn't know that it was his first.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I had to cut it off because, you know, first kiss? Pretty special.

Review please! Any more songs? Ooh! And suggestions! I'm open for ideas!

Only seven more review till the big hundred. I'm gonna celebrate by writing an overly long chapter. What I'll put in it is a huge mystery… even to me. Hope everyone liked. Again, Please review!


	15. Pain

**A/N:** Wow. Over a hundred reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm gonna see how long I can make this chapter – Hope everyone likes! Thank you again for all the reviews!

Oh, and I've put my other stories on Hiatus for the time being… I like this one more…

**Pulchra Nex:** Thankyou! More it is!

**fobroks21:** He's on tour? Cool! Hope you like this chapter!

**General Mac:** Thank you so much!

**Mony19:** That's okay! I think it's sweet too, which is tacky 'coz I'm the writer, but hey. Hope you like this chapter!

**AnononA:** Thankyou! I am definitely going to use your idea, and I know exactly when. Thankyou for it!

**spikegothicchick:** lol, thanks!

**Spuffy2008:** And update, I will.

**Lifes-Slayer:** Oh, I will. EXTRA long.

**Peyton**: Thankyou!

Thankyou all for the reviews! You guys are such champs!

* * *

Buffy walked to school, wishing her mum would come home from visiting Aunt Rita. It was becoming lonely around the house.

As she reached the front gates, she took in a deep breath and entered the school campus. So many things to fear today. Would Spike be able to step off his 'popularity stool' to come see her? Would anyone give her a hard time because of her solo? Would she get in trouble for beating up those guys?

She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked over to her friends. She didn't want to see what sort of looks she was attracting.

"Yo B! Somethin' goin' on between you and Willy Marson?" Faith yelled when she was in line of view.

"Willy who…" Buffy trailed off when she looked up and into the eyes of Spike. He smiled sheepishly at her and his eyes found hers; reassuring her he was with her.

"Hey there, Summers," he said, his voice slightly nerve-invaded.

"Spike," she said brightly, and Faith gave her a look. She walked over to Spike, her hand finding his almost naturally as their fingers entwined. She looked over at her friends, who were all looking at her and frowning. "Spike and I… are… uh…"

"Together?" asked Willow, looking at them softly as she rested her head on Oz's chest.

Buffy nodded, "Well… yeah…"

Faith remained on her case, as expected. "Do you guys even know each other that well?"

"Well, we haven't twenty-questioned each other or anything but-"

"Maybe you should, Buff… just to get to know each other better… like Faith said," Xander mumbled, "You don't want to be getting into a relationship and not know anything about him…"

Buffy thought about it. What would she like to know about him? Anything. Everything. She wanted to know everything about him. Maybe twenty-questions was the way to go…

She smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

The day passed quickly. Buffy had invited Spike back to her place and he had gladly accepted, though, he was going to have to go home at about six to help around the house, which Buffy though was sweet. He likes to sing, he watches sunrises and he helps around the house.

As the bell rang signifying that the final period of the day had finished, Buffy rushed over to Spike's English classroom to meet him, though, on her way, the ran into someone.

Looking up, she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Hey you!" she smiled, "I was just coming to meet you…"

"Funny that, love. I was just coming to find _you_," he laughed, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the school building. Buffy smiled as she saw Cordelia's face. The look of pure horror that Spike and Buffy were together.

After leaving the campus, Buffy thought about the conversation her friends had been having with her that morning.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" she asked him suddenly.

He turned to her, eyebrow cocked, "What's that, love?"

"Twenty Questions. It's a get-to-know-you thing. I ask you twenty questions, you answer them. We can play fair though. I ask one, we both answer it, and you ask one, we both answer it. How's that?" he nodded. "Okay… number one. Full name?" Buffy asked, already knowing most of it, but wanting to start with something basic.

"William James Marson. You?"

"Buffy Anne Summers."

"Okay… Birthdate?"

"19th of January… nineteen eighty-nine…"

Spike smiled. "Fourteenth of November nineteen eighty-eight. I'm older."

Buffy giggled, "Only just…"

The wider he smiled, the bluer his eyes got…

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Lots. You want to know their ages too?"

"Sounds good… the more I know about you the better," she said, her head tilting as she glanced at their hands, which were still palm-to-palm.

"Okay, there's Alex. He's sixteen – at that age where he thinks he knows everything. Then there's Ally… She's fourteen-going-on-twenty, and Natalie who is ten – but she's so sweet. And Joey, who's five. He's really clingy – loves to be involved. Finally, there's Emmy. That's Emma-Maye. She's nine months old, and I love her to bits. Reminds me a lot of dad…" he said with a smile.

"Your dad?"

"Your turn, pet. Any siblings?"

"One. Dawn. She's fifteen. She's my world."

Spike looked down at her softly, "I know the feelin'… Next question… Favourite song?"

"Lullaby by Shawn Mullins. There's no question, there's just something about that song that I love. You?"

"Rockstar. It's a Nickelback song. Bloody brilliant."

"I'll have to get it then. The album. Okay… uh… question five. Biggest secret?" she asked, smiling evilly.

"Wouldn't be a secret if I told you, sweet."

"You have to answer. It's twenty questions!"

"Okay… biggest secret would have to be… that I love cars. Everyone thinks I'm this guy that's '_different'_ to the others, but I'm really not. I _love_ cars. What's yours?"

"Well…" she began to blush before the words even left her mouth, "I'm a virgin."

Spike looked taken aback, "Are you serious?"

She felt her blush deepen, "Well… yes… I… everyone made assumptions about me living in L.A. Big city. I _must_ have been a slut or a prostitute or some thing, right? Wrong… I'm just little Buffy Summers. Innocent little Buffy Anne Summers."

"Favourite food?"

"What?"

Spike grinned, "Next question. Favourite food?"

"Italian. You?"

"_Definitely_ Italian."

Buffy liked the similarity between them. It was great to know that there was at least one thing they had in common.

"Favourite television show?"

"Passions."

"24."

"_Least_ Favourite food?"

She didn't even have to think about it, "Meat loaf."

"I hate sushi. I mean seaweed! _With_ fish?" he pulled a face.

"Favourite movie?"

Spike's head tilted; something Buffy figured he did a lot, "Doom. It's very recent."

"I like the Notebook. It's _really_ feminine, I know – but I love it. Plus, I'm female, so I'm allowed to like it."

Spike chuckled, "Number ten – Any pets?"

She sighed, "No, but I'd _love_ to get a Maltese cross. So cute and fluffy? I've wanted one for **years**."

"I don't have any either. Emma-Maye is enough responsibility."

"Yeah… She sounds nice though. Emma-Maye… such a pretty name… oh. Number twelve. Any tattoos?"

"No. But I want one."

"Ooh! I can help you choose. I have four. Two here," she lifted her shirt and showed him her back which had the Chinese Symbol for Integrity on her right shoulder blade, and two dragonflies on her lower back, "One here," She pulled up her jeans to reveal a heart and dagger on her ankle, "And one here," She lifted her top and pulled down her jeans at the front to expose the Ancient script form of the Chinese word xi, which meant happiness or good luck, on her left hip.

Spike smiled. She was a rebel. But she was a virgin. A beautiful shining Buffy-virgin. He frowned slightly. God, his thoughts were weird.

"So… Favourite… uh… Day of the Week?"

"Saturday. Nothing ever goes wrong on Saturday's…"

"Saturday's are good," he said.

"Favourite pass-time?"

"Singing."

"Me too! And my music," she exclaimed, loving the similarities.

Spike laughed at her enthusiasm, "Mother's name?"

"Joyce."

"Laurie."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, "Parent's story?"

He sighed, knowing it was going to end up like this. He kept his eyes straight forward as they walked, nearing her street, "About six months ago… there was an accident, and… dad… my old man… he was caught in a shooting. Two guys in an alley… he was shot twice. Once through the stomach, once through the chest. He didn't die straight away. If he'd been submitted to hospital straight away he would have lived. But the bloody ponces ran off and left him. Some homeless guy found him and took him to the hospital."

Tears sprang to Buffy's eyes as she stopped walking, "I'm sorry."

He turned to face her, "I'm dealing."

The tears fell down her cheeks and Spike didn't know what to do. Then it came naturally. He wrapped his arms around her fragile frame and kissed her forehead. He whispered soft comforting words into her hair, trying to make her understand that her was okay. His father was gone, but it had made him stronger.

She looked up into his eyes, showing him her mascara streaked cheeks. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and bought his mouth down to hers instinctively. A kiss of reassurance.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm such a girl. Getting all teary. And hey – you have Buffy-scent all over you now. Sorry."

"Hey, s'okay. Buffy, he was a great guy, my father. It's nice to know that you care that he's gone."

Her bottom lip trembled, threatening him that she would cry again.

"Your father?" he asked gently.

"Mine? He was a bastard. He divorced my mother for some skank, took soul custody of my sister, Dawn, and left me behind. I haven't seen Dawnie for about five years."

Spike nodded. A child of divorce. Fortunately, he'd never know that kind of pain. Unfortunately, he'd known worse. Losing a loved one was the worst possible pain you could feel.

"Hobbies?" he asked, quickly jumping to the next question. She started to walk again and he followed her.

"Music… gymnastics… oh, and swimming. At the leisure centre on West Quarry Street. Laps, spa, whatever. Swimming is always good."

"I like music… and cars. I love to drive. I'll have to take you out sometime, I'm getting a better car soon. Been saving forever."

Buffy smiled, wiping desperately at her face to clear away the mascara. "Sports?"

"Do I do any? Not really. Just casual work-outs. You?"

"Swimming and Tai Kwon Do. And I go to the gym at the leisure centre."

"First Job?"

She grimaced, "the Double-Meat Palace. _Never_ again. Those hats…. Have you see their hats?"

He laughed, "Mine was at the Bronze. Just a gig up their as a musician, but they started paying me to sing. I go on Monday nights, because none of the students go then."

"Pretty damn cool way of making money. Getting to do something you love **_and_** getting money for it? Huge bonus… Drivers license?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Not for me. Mum's worried about little old me on the road…"

Spike chuckled, "I would be too…"

"Oi! Just get on to the next question!"

"Okay. Final Question. Number Twenty. Best day of your life so far?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Know what? I really don't know yet. What's yours?"

"Well, Emmy's birth is in there… but nothing can top my first kiss. That was amazing…"

"You can remember that far back!"

He laughed, "Oh, I definitely can."

* * *

The afternoon had passed quickly. Spike had to leave about an hour after he had arrived because Alex had called saying that his mum was going to be late home from her shift at the hospital and Natalie was having trouble with Emma-Maye.

The night dragged on slowly, but Buffy had rewound and replayed the whole day through her head over and over. She was trying to remember every part of it as best she could.

Unfortunately, it was Friday morning. Normally, this would make her overjoyed, but today, she just felt sick. She was so nervous about meeting Laurie Marson that she had considered skipping school.

But she knew that was ridiculous. Instead, she was on her way to school, dressed in her peasant skirt and singlet. This wasn't what she was going to wear tonight. Definitely not. It wasn't half as civilized or perfect as she'd like.

She was about two blocks away from the school when she tripped on Liam Conner's foot. She went flying onto the pavement, landing on her front. Sprawled out on the ground she looked up into his eyes.

"Buffy Summers," he smirked.

She groaned, moving slightly to feel for any damage, "Angel."

"What have you done to my boy, Spike?" when she didn't answer, he kicked her in the ribs, "Well? What have you done to him? Why is he all over… _you_?"

She curled up slightly on the ground, attempting to get up. He kicked her again and she fell back down. A gasp escaped her lips as one hand went to her stomach. The other went to her face where she could feel a graze on her right cheekbone. She felt like a six year old girl who'd just run down a steep hill and crashed.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she brushed them away roughly. Didn't want Angel to see her cry. Only her _friends_ were allowed to see her weaker sides.

She went to get up and he kicked her down again. "You think you're good enough for him? Believe me, you aren't. There are plenty of girls at Sunnydale High that deserve him. You aren't one of them."

She tried one more time to get to her feet and he punched her in the face. Women weren't made for this. The beating. A grown man could barely have stood this. She felt blood trickling down from her already open-cut cheek.

"You? You're barely good enough for Xander Harris," he spat. Finally he turned to walk away.

She gathered her last spark of energy to get to her feet. With all she had, she tapped him on the shoulder.

The only reason she had accepted the punishment was because he was Spike's friend. She couldn't hurt _Spike's_ friend. But Angel had gone one step too far.

As soon as he turned around, she stomped on his foot, brought her fist to his face and her knee to his groin.

He curled up on the ground in a ball, groaning about feminine strength or something. Buffy picked up her books and put her bag on her shoulder tenderly. Taking out her mobile phone AUTHOR: Mobile, cell-phone, whatever, she dialed Willow's number.

"Hello?"

"Wills?"

"Buffy! Where are you? School starts in less than five minutes!"

"Can you sign me in for roll call? Then meet me in the bathrooms? I can't explain right now. But I'll be there in ten minutes… make that fifteen."

She hung up the phone and moaned softly. One arm went around her middle, trying to restrict her from breathing too deep and damaging her ribs more. She felt blood leaking out of her cut on her cheek, and her knees and palms stung.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked through the school gates.

Everyone had gone to class, but one student stood by the gates.

"Buffy! What happened?" Buffy looked over at Spike, her expression blank.

"Leonard Street," she muttered, limping into the school and over to the front doors where she went into the girls bathroom, "Might need an ambulance…"

* * *

**A/N:** How's that for a long chapter? It isn't as long as I'd hoped… but hey. Maybe at two hundred reviews it can be double this… I mean, this is about a thousand words more than what I normally write.

Poor Buffy… She didn't deserve that, huh? Well, review – suggestions are welcomed!

If anyone still has a song – I'd love to hear it! So, what did you think?


	16. Ouch

**A/N:** Now, I just wrote another chapter of 'Switch' and I started another fiction. Now, here I am, writing another chapter of this fic. It's so fun. Lol. I have no life.

**Pulchra Nex:** really? Well how bout that! Oh, and a little hint – it won't necessarily be Spike kicking Angel's ass… I'm still working that one out…

**General** **Mac**: You'll see… I have a lot of plans…

**Princess**: You'll see…

**spikesbint16**: Thanking you :D

**pinkyblue-ice**: Here's an update for you!

**Spuffy2008**: Things will, of course, get worse before they get better.

**spikegothicchick**: really? Man, that sucks! ;) Another chapter? I can do that. – Hope you're getting better.

**Spuffy6**: Thank you! I know, poor Buffy, but you know – had to twist it a little.

**moo**: It's all good – hope you like this one!

**rebelflute2005**: Thank you! Its great that you like it!

**spuffygrl**: Thank you for contributing to them! Glad you like the story so far.

**maggie**: Thank you – you'll see what will happen soon enough!

**vampirelover92**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

**funkydevil206**: Hope this one's good! I'll try to use those songs! They're great! Thanks!

* * *

"Oh my god, Buffy! What happened?" Willow took in Buffy's beaten appearance, rushing to her and taking her things.

Buffy smiled weakly, "Angel doesn't approve of Spike and me…"

"Angel did this?"

Buffy nodded.

"That fu-"

"Wills, its over. Can you just help me patch myself up now?" Buffy cut in, sitting in the chair next to the sinks.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to go find Faith, and get her to help me get some medical supplies. Thankfully, we have a female nurse, so she can fake a period or something? Raid the med closet?" Willow suggested.

Buffy just nodded dumbly, slowly becoming overwhelmed by the pain.

"Uh… I'll be back shortly…"

With that, Willow rushed out of the girls' bathroom.

* * *

Willow rushed down the corridor. What was she going to say to the teachers? What was going to happen to Buffy? Was she going to be okay?

She finally reached Ms Walsh's class, where she could see Faith sticking her gum under her table.

"Hey!" she called to Willow, causing Ms Walsh to shoot her a dirty look. Faith shrugged apologetically, sitting back in her seat.

"Uh… Could I have Faith for the rest of the period, please?" Willow asked. Faith raised and eyebrow in question, smirking and picking up her bag.

"Wait! Faith! Homework. I expect yours tomorrow before school commences. If you forger – _again_ – I will be forced to suspend you," Ms Walsh said.

Faith shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."

They left the classroom quietly. It wasn't until they had gone down the hall and around the corner that Faith got curious as to where they were going.

"Hey, Will. Where we goin'?"

Willow looked over at her, "Buffy's been severely beaten. We have to get some medical supplies. We're going to patch her up."

Faith frowned, "Beaten? Our girl got beaten? By who?"

"Angel."

* * *

Buffy sat in the chair, feeling blood dribbling down her cheek. She looked down at her hands which were shaking. Her arms were all scratched by the pavement, and her palms were scraped and stinging.

Her knees looked like they had when she had come home from school at the age of six. Scratched. Bleeding.

She had always been a violent girl. Into sports, beating people up. The whole deal. She hadn't been beaten for years, though. She was always the beater. In L.A, you could never be too careful. The things she wore? Could easily have been mistaken for something else…

She felt like she was going to vomit. There was blood all over her. Her singlet had dirt and blood smudges, her hands had blood, her face was the river-of-blood, running from her cheek bone to her neck, where it was still trickling.

Every time she drew in a breath, she felt a throbbing pain in her ribs. She focused again on her hands, noticing the blood trickling from her knuckles where she had connected fist-to-face.

Finally she noticed the pain in her shoulder, glancing at it and seeing it in the wrong place entirely.

He hadn't even beaten her that badly. She was just prone to cuts and bruises. And in this case, dislocation.

Trying to focus on anything but the pain, she listened and heard a conversation going on in the hall. It was faint, but she could make out some words.

"I don't know. The school received a call. Said we had to go to the Leonard Street crossing… I've just been asked by Mr. Giles to get an ice-pack… I really don't know all the details, Miss. The call was anonymous though… I don't think it's that bigger deal."

Buffy smirked, feeling dry blood crackle and more flow from her nose.

She listened again, but couldn't hear anything. That may have been caused by her slight slipping of consciousness, but who really knew.

* * *

"Buffy?"

Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Summers, please wake up? I need to know your okay."

She opened her eyes, waiting a moment for her vision to come back. She saw his hair first. Through all the blur, she could have noticed that colour anywhere.

"Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah, pet. S'Me. Had to check on you. Bird's bathroom ain't gonna stop me."

She smiled slightly, feeling the blood and remembering the past hour.

"What happened? I saw Angel…" he asked gently, lifting her off the ground that she had fallen onto during her conscious-slip.

Buffy groaned and he sat her down and she leaned forward. She sat back quickly and inhaled sharply. This really wasn't her day.

"Buffy? What happened?"

She looked up and into his beautiful blue eyes, "Nothing. I just insulted his…" she scanned her memory, trying to remember if he had a sister or a pet or bad handwriting or something. Spike looked at her expectantly, "Penis," she choked out. Lying through her teeth.

Spike's eyes widened. "A-And he beat you up?"

She drew in a breath, cutting it short when pain filled her once again.

"Buffy, we've got… Spike… hi… Buffy just tripped over. She'll be fine. Bye…" Willow rushed, pushing him towards the door where he span around and glared at her.

"Listen, Red. I don't appreciate it when someone I… care for gets hurt or beaten. I'd prefer to stay…" Spike muttered to Willow, looking from Buffy to Faith to Willow and raising his eyebrows.

Willow nodded, backing down and walking back over to Buffy. Buffy finally noticed the bag she was carrying. The bag full to the brim of medical supplies.

Buffy smiled softly and watched and she emptied the contents onto the counter-top. Spike walked over to the door, shutting it and sliding a lock into place. Just in time, because it was seconds later that someone came and ran into the door, obviously expecting it to just fly open.

"Sorry, cleaning," Faith called in an accent.

The person outside swore loudly before their footsteps were heard leaving.

"Thank you…" Buffy said to Faith weakly and Faith looked over and smiled.

"Let's patch you up then, hey?" Willow said brightly, finalizing her sorting of the medical supplies.

"Could I possibly…" Spike nodded at the supplies, privately asking her permission to fix her up. She nodded her consent and watched as he made his way over to her.

She heard Faith and Willow sigh in unison. A note of frustration clear. She looked to them to see that they had gone over to the other seats and sat themselves down, talking quietly.

Spike was by her side in no time, picking her up and placing her on the bench next to the medical equipment. She pressed her back up against the mirror and let out a shaky breath as pain shot through her. She watched him looking at everything then glance back up at her.

His eyes traveled to her dislocated shoulder and he shook his head gently. "What are we going to do about that?"

She took in another deep breath and looked at him. "Put your arm here…" she took his hand and placed it on her sore shoulder, "Stay… stiff." She placed her other arm on his adjacent shoulder, "Now… push. Hard."

Spike frowned at her.

"Just do it."

He nodded, "One… Two…" Without even waiting for three, she tightened her grip on his arm, and he pushed. A clicking noise echoed through the bathroom, and Willow drew in a horrified gasp. Buffy let out a meek cry, feeling vomit rise in her throat at the pain.

As soon as it had gone away, it was taken over by the stinging sensation iodine brought with it. She felt it dabbed onto her scraped knees, and it stung like hell.

She heard him whisper a barely recognizable apology as he pressed his lips to her left knee then covered it in a band-aid. He did the same to her right then moved up to her arms. Wetting a cloth slightly, he dabbed at the scratches, wiping away the blood. He reached her knuckles, which had drying blood from where they had opened from when she had punched Angel.

He looked at them almost sorrowfully, kissing each individual cut on her hand. In the end, his mouth had her blood smeared on it, but he didn't seem to care. He was too rapped up by bandaging her hand.

As soon as he finished, he wiped the blood from her nose onto his shirt, and the river of blood which was now trickling down her right side. Spike looked taken aback by the gash, momentarily. He soon recovered and grabbed the damp cloth, mopping up the blood.

Within the next few silent minutes, Spike had bandages, ointments, gauze padsand aspirin fixing her up. She smiled at him, her lip wobbling as she threatened to cry.

"Buffy…" his head tilted, and she looked up at him, aching all over.

"Thank you, Spike," she whispered, gently kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Willow whispered something to Faith who nodded, and they both got up, "Buffy, we have to get to class. Please call us if you need anything… And you," Faith looked at Spike, "Take care of her."

Spike nodded sincerely. "Forever."

* * *

**A/N:** I always end my chapters sappily. It's a thing. But anyway. Please review, and tell me what you think – oh. Suggestions are warmly welcomed, and for those who have suggest_ed _I will definitely use your ideas… in a little while.

Those songs are all great – I'll use them! I promise!

Thank you again!


	17. Meeting the Family

**A/N:** Under Allison's request to make the chapters longer, I've made it my goal to try and … make the chapters longer.

I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update – I had all my yearly exams. And I have a piano exam this coming weekend which is putting on a load of stress.

**Anyanka0705**: Well, in chapter 5, she just couldn't sleep. It's becoming her 'thing' not wearing shoes. She feels more comfortable with them off. It's more calming for her. In chapter 11… I don't know how to describe the song. At parts it's a bit like rock… but sometimes… it's soft… It's written in an English spoken way, mainly because I'm Australian. I'll try doing the American thing for awhile… but you'll have to tell me how I'm going. I really like you're reviews. They give me things to improve on. There will be more Spuffy… later. Thank you for the warning about the rating. I will change it. I don't know much about guys and their parts, but it's supposed to be so that Spike thinks that Buffy was the cause. It wasn't all Angel's fault. It was Buffy taking the blame because she didn't want to ruin the friend ship. Thanks for the reviews – they were great to read!

**Pulchra** **Nex**: Thanks for the review – hope you like this chapter!

**Allison**: I will definitely try to make the chapters longer.

**General** **Mac**: It's great to know you're addicted! I'll try to update more often. Can't tell you whether or not Spike finds out though… But I'm not just gonna make her lie and have it end there…

**Celtic** **Cross**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll try updating more often…

**funkydevil206**: Will do – thank you for your review!

**Spuffy2008**: I imagine it would be painful… I've only really seen it. Never had it happen. I can't tell you whether he finds out. But like I said to General Mac, I'm not just going to have her lie about it then end it there.

**spikesbint16**: I thank you for the praise! … Thank you!

**spikegothicchick**: It's great you feel better! Thank you for your review!

**Mony19**: Oh, someone will kick his ass…

**pinkyblue-ice**: Thankyou!

**spuffygrl**: Here's an update – I'm glad you're liking it!

**Princess**: Sorry – can't tell you! You'll just have to wait and see…

**ATTN:** Thank you all for your reviews! I must inform you all that I will be changing the rating of my fiction, though. It will be going one higher, under the request of one of the readers whom is concerned that this fiction could be expelled from FanFiction because of course language and/or inappropriate scenes. Thank you to that person for informing me of that.

I am also attempting the American ways of spelling and writing… Y'know, Mom instead of Mum. Big step for me. Lol. Lets just hope I don't do it in school..

* * *

Spike lay her down in her bed softly. She was fast recovering. Unusually fast. Almost inhumanly…

Her mom was away visiting her 'Aunt Rita' or something. She twitched in her sleep and he smiled at her. She was so pretty. The only thing that Spike had the smallest doubts about were whether people would accept that they were together. That and that she may not be feeling anything but lust for him. Lust was strong, but love? Love was stronger. Love is always stronger.

He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her mouth, running his fingers along the cut on her right cheek.

It confused him that Angel would get worked up over something so little. Maybe he was on the heroin again. Spike sighed. It wouldn't surprise him really. Angel was a great guy, but the drugs called to him.

"I'm sorry!" Buffy gasped as her eyes snapped open.

"Buffy?" Spike asked, frowning slightly.

Buffy panted slightly, realizing it had been a dream, "Just a dream…" She mumbled, smiling to him.

She looked over at her clock and he followed her gaze. It was already two thirty in the afternoon.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" she said, walking over to her wardrobe and picking out an outfit. She folded it over her arm and pulled out a bikini to throw on underneath.

Spike tried to look around her to see what she was going to wear without much success.

"Want any help in there, love?" he asked playfully and she turned around and gave him a playful smile.

"What if I do?"

Spike, taken by surprise, widened his eyes, then relaxed and gave her a smirk.

She laughed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Buffy got in the shower after taking off all her dressing and let it burn her with its heat. She wiped at her nose, looking at the drain where the water was washing. Blood red.

She wiped the track marks of blood off her hands and away from her neck where it had trickled from her cheek.

Tenderly, she reached up to her cheek, wiping at first around it, then dabbing at it with her finger, finding it dry. Sore, but not gushing blood.

She turned off the shower soon after and stepped out. She leant over and picked up the padded white bikini. It was so beautiful. The top was very plain, with a silver rectangle joining it at the front and a silver clip joining it at the back. The bottom half matched the top, with silver rectangles joining the sides.

She slipped her white dress on over the top, reaching around and trying to do the zip up at the back with no success. Oh well. Spike could do it.

She examined it in the mirror. It was very pretty. Not much of Buffy's style, but it was so nice she couldn't resist. She loved the untidy hem. It really made the dress.

She dried her hair quickly with the hair dryer, letting it sit on her shoulders. It was soft and light. Just how she liked it. Smiling, she gathered all her clothes and put them in the newly installed laundry-chute.

Once everything in the bathroom was tidied up, she turned and left, looking into her bedroom and noticing the lack-of-Spike.

She frowned, walking over to the stairs with her dress undone at the back. Then she heard the music. The guitar to be specific.

She followed the sound then reached the lounge room, hiding in the shadows and listening to him play. Then she heard what he was playing.

_She grew up with the children of the stars  
In the Hollywood hills and the boulevard_

She smiled softly. It was her song. And he was playing it perfectly. Singing like a freaking God.

_Her parents threw big parties  
Everyone was there_

It was amazing that he could just play it off the top of his head like that.

_They hung out with folks like  
Dennis Hopper, Bob Seeger, Sonny and Cher_

She was lost in the low hum of his voice.

_She feels safe now,  
In this bare on fairfax_

She smiled at him, listening to the way he played her guitar. She noticed that he'd re-tuned it. It sounded clearer. She looked to the wall where the switch to the amplifier was off.

_And from the stage I can tell that  
She can't let go and she can't relax_

Buffy smirked mischievously.

_And just before she hangs her head to cry  
I sing to her a lullaby, I sing_

Buffy snuck over to the amplifier and clicked it on, first hearing a low buzz before the room was filled with sound.

She watched Spike jump slightly and turn to face her, but he didn't stop singing.

_Everything's gonna be all right  
rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye_

She smiled brightly at him, watching as his jaw dropped as he took in her outfit.

_She still lives with her mom outside the city  
Down that street about a half a mile_

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek softly, his fingers playing the guitar by themselves.

_And all her friends tell her, she's so pretty  
But she'd be a whole lot prettier  
If she smiled once in a while_

Buffy joined him in the lyrics, smiling softly.

_'cause ever her smile looks like a frown  
She's seen her share of devils  
In this angel town_

She walked around behind him, after turning the amplifier up.

_But, everything's gonna be all right  
rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye  
Everything's gonna be all right  
rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye_

He ended the song, cutting it short as he turned to face her, "Your song?"

She giggled, "Thank you."

He grinned sheepishly, "S'a good song, love. 'Sides, gotta know my girl's favourites."

Remembering her undone dress, she turned and showed him the back, "Could you…"

His eyes travelled over her body hungrily, and he smirked. Spinning her so that her back was to him, his fingers trickled down her back, making her shiver before he grabbed the zip and slowly pulled it up.

She inhaled sharply, spinning in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips, turning it passionate before he pulled back, wagging a finger at her.

"Uh uh, pet. Meeting my mother, 'Member?"

She gave him a pout.

"Later?"

She smiled and nodded. "So… Let's go meet mom then!"

* * *

Spike pulled up outside a dark brick house, stopping the DeSoto in the small driveway.

Buffy got out of the car, glancing around, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't what she'd expect from Spike. She expected something more like where she lived. Instead, it was a small brown brick home, barely big enough for a family of three to live in.

She looked at it curiously, jumping slightly when Spike's hand met the small of her back, walking her to the porch. She relaxed after a second.

He opened the door for her, going inside first and looking around.

"Will!" a small sandy haired boy yelled happily, sprinting over to Spike and jumping on him.

"'Ello, shorty. How are you?"

"Will! Mama said she was gonna be late for dinner… and Alex is ruining the dinner! And…" The boy saw Buffy lingering in the doorway. Buffy smiled at him, taking in his blue eyes and noting he was Spike's brother. She tried to remember the names he had given her, but he was too fast.

"Buffy, this is Joey, my five-year-old brother. Joey, this is Buffy. She's a very special woman," Spike said, raising his eyebrows as he spoke to Joey. Joey smiled widely and ran over to Buffy, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house.

"Buffy, come see everyone. You gotta meet everybody!" he whispered loudly to her, making her laugh.

She allowed him to pull her through a doorway and into the kitchen, where there was a dark haired boy standing at the stove, while a dirty-blonde haired person screamed at him. A baby sat in a high chair, slopping food all over her face while a girl attempted to feed her.

As soon as Buffy walked in, she felt like an alien. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Even the baby.

She felt Spike standing behind her, and she sighed a breath of relief. Joey tugged her forward, looking up at her happily.

"This is Buffy," he announced, looking around the kitchen.

The blonde-girl walked up to her, looking at her in a way that Spike had when she had sung her song. "I'm Natalie," the girl said, a smile forming on her lips, it faded slightly when she looked at Buffy's beaten appearence, which wasn't very well-ly covered, "Are you... okay?".

Buffy smiled at her, "Peachy."

Joey looked towards the baby, "That's Emmy," then he looked at the girl feeding the baby, "That's Ally," looking over to the stove at the dark haired boy, he scowled, "That's Alex. He's ruining dinner!"

Spike walked past Buffy, a hand trailing along her bare back as he did, to the stove. He looked down at what Alex was making and shrugged, "I don't think you can ruin pasta…"

Pulling out the wooden spoon and tasting the sauce, he frowned, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a few supplies, mixing them in individually. "Try that."

Alex tasted the sauce and looked over to Spike in awe. "Will! That's bloody amazing!"

"Watch your language, silly git."

"Learnin' from the best," he laughed in his British accent.

Spike smirked, hitting him lightly over the head and walking back to Buffy's side, fingers threading through hers as he held her hand.

Buffy turned as she heard the door close.

"I'm home!" a voice sung out from the other room.

"You ready for this?" Spike mumbled to her.

"I'm always ready."

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. Was that a longer chapter? Thank you all for your reviews last time! I took too long to update. Exams, you know? Well, please review! I'm always open for suggestions – and everyone that gave me a song? I'll definitely use them all, just not necessarily _right_ now. 


	18. Champagne and Caviar

**A/N:** Finally – a chance to update! Its summer holidays – and I have all the time in the world! Yay!

**NOTE**: I didn't write the song in the last chapter. That was Lullaby – Shawn Mullins. One of my personal favorites from a while back.

**Celtic Cross:** Thank you! I'm not sure exactly who the song was written by, but it was sung by Shawn Mullins. I agree – the lyrics are beautiful.  
**MistyMountainHop:** I'll try squeeze that song in somewhere. Thanks!  
**Spuffy2008**: Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter.  
**funkydevil206**: I'm really sorry about the delays!  
**spikesbint16**: Thank you, thank you and thank you!  
**Becca**: I'll try!  
**Pulchra Nex**: You never know what the future will hold… Emma-Maye will have to do for now though.  
**pinkyblue-ice** Have fun reading this chapter. Thankyou so much for reviewing.  
**Decaffeinated024**: I'll try update faster next time. I'm really glad you like it! Thank you for your review!

**ATTN**: This chapter contains Adult Content. You might not want to read it...

* * *

"William?" Buffy turned to the doorway as Spike's mom walked through the door. She was beautiful.

"Mum," he smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her cheek gently.

"Ah. You must be Buffy. I'm Laurie," she said.

"Hi…" Buffy said timidly, subtly taking her hand away from Spike and rubbing her arm.

"Well, come, sit! Sorry I'm late… Got held up. How's the dinner going?" Laurie asked, looking over at Alex with eyebrows raised.

"Will fixed it, ma."

Laurie nodded, walking through the doorway to the lounge room, where Buffy followed her and sat on one of the couches.

"How are you, dear?"

Buffy's heart was racing. She was sure Laurie could see her pulse throbbing from the other side of the room.

"Uh… I'm good. How are you?" she forced a pleasant smile on her face, and looked over to Laurie, inwardly trying to sense Spike somewhere close.

"Good, good. Now… Dinner should be ready in no time at all… so I won't offer any form of nibbles… but would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

Laurie smiled at her before walking across the room where she whispered something to Spike and went back into the kitchen.

Buffy released a breath. She realized that she must look atrocious. Her bright red cheek – sliced open. Bruises. Cuts. Scratches.

She slipped off her shoes and crossed her legs on the couch before closing her eyes and breathing steadily. In and out.

"Meditating?" a hot whisper brushed her ear.

She smiled. "Breathing exercising. Calming."

Her eyes opened and she looked behind her expecting to see Spike. Instead, there was no-one. She frowned. Then she turned around, gasping as she saw him in front of her.

"Don't do that!"

He smiled evilly. "What?"

She hit him on the shoulder, playfully.

"Kids! Dinner!" Laurie called.

"Just stay calm. She likes you. She told me," he whispered to her.

Buffy nodded, climbing out of the chair and slipping her shoes back on before walking into the kitchen.

Chairs were squeezed in at all sorts of odd angles, to accommodate everyone, but at the same time, it was set out nicely.

Buffy took a seat directly across from Spike, next to Joey and Alex. Joey looked up at her and tilted his head. "Why aren't you sitting next to Will-yum?"

"Because I'd much prefer to be sitting next to someone as handsome as you," she said, laughing at the smiled that invaded Joey's face.

"Oi!" Spike called from the kitchen counter.

Buffy smiled at him before turning back to the table and looking at all the kids.

"How long have you known Will?" Natalie asked her, looking into her eyes and squinting.

"I moved here… a few weeks ago… but we haven't been…" she wondered how much Spike had told his family, "friends long."

Natalie grinned, knowing what Buffy meant. "I like you."

That made her smile. "I like you too."

Seconds later, a bowl of pasta was placed in front of her. The hand that had put it down ran slowly across her shoulder and down her arm.

Goose bumps assaulted her arm at the soft touch.

Spike smirked and sat at his place at the table.

Alex started talking animatedly about how two guys had got into a fist fight at school, while Emma-Maye sat at the high-chair sucking on a teething ring.

Suddenly, Buffy felt Spike's foot on her left leg. Stroking it. She looked across the table and saw him eating his dinner as if nothing was happening.

_Two can play at that game._

Buffy freed her right foot from its shoe and crept it along the floor. She started on her pasta, vaguely listening to what Alex was telling everyone.

She lifted her foot off the ground and placed it on the edge of Spike's chair. She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip before moving her foot and sliding her chair in further to give her better access.

She slid her foot back along the ground to his chair and placed her foot back on the edge. Alex was still talking about one guy getting a better punch in or something as Buffy slid her foot further up the chair.

Spike's foot stopped stroking her leg and he tensed. _Score_. She rested her foot in his crotch, innocently eating pasta and looking at Alex as he spoke.

Spike coughed loudly, obviously trying to attract her attention. A smile tugged at the side of her lips as she wiggled her toes.

He groaned, and she felt him harden beneath her foot.

"I know, Will! How _painful _would that have been!" Alex asked, mistaking Spike's groan for something else.

Spike nodded. She guessed he didn't trust himself to speak.

She pressed her foot harder against him and his eyes widened. She smiled innocently, putting more pasta in her mouth. She made sure he was watching as she licked the spoon of pasta sauce, using her tongue seductively.

He moaned, pushing against her slightly.

"… and then there was that assembly at school. Buffy sang, mum. It was excellent!" Alex said, changing topic.

"Really, Buffy? You enjoy music then?" Laurie asked her. She grinned and nodded, removing her foot from Spike's lap, whose eyes widened helplessly.

"I love my music. I find it calming. What do you think, Spike?" she looked over at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I think…" his voice was strained, "I have to make a bathroom trip. Back in five… I mean… fifteen…"

He shot a look at Buffy before pushing his chair back and hurrying to the bathroom.

"Spike…" Laurie shook her head, "He never liked the name William."

Buffy laughed, nerves gone after her moment with Spike. "I just don't know what else to call him. It fits."

Joey looked up at her. "Are you going to be here long?"

For some reason, she didn't think he meant at the house. He meant in his life.

She gazed down at him, before Natalie answered for her.

"Of course she is. She's made for our Will."

Ally spoke up for the first time that evening. "You know. I think you're going to be here longer than the other one."

"Other one?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. She was blonde too. Not half as pretty as you. Harmona? I think… She was a huge ditz-"

"Ally!" Laurie chastised.

"Sorry, but she was. Stupid bint, that one. Kept callin' me bloody Abatha or something."

"Harmony was a very nice girl! She was just…" Laurie searched for the words.

"Born with half a brain?" Alex suggested.

Laurie sighed. "Different."

They made small talk for another five minutes before Spike re-appeared.

"Have fun without me?" he asked.

"We were just discussing how Buffy plays the piano," Natalie said, "She said she'd teach me!"

Spike smiled, "Alright then."

Buffy stood, slipping her shoe back on discreetly – a move not un-noticed by Spike. She picked up her plate and glass and carried them to the kitchen where turned the sink taps on.

"No, dear. No need to clean up. It's Ally's turn for washing and Natalie's for drying. You two go listen to music or something."

"Thank you. It was really nice to meet everyone," Buffy said.

Laurie nodded, smiling, "You too, sweetie."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and led her up the stairs and around the corner into his bedroom, which they entered and closed the door.

She sat down on the corner of the bed after slipping her shoes off.

"I love your family," she said, folding her legs and glancing around his room.

"You."

She frowned. "Sorry?"

"You _should_ be. Did you see what you did to me?" he asked, eyes wide.

She beamed at him, "Have fun?"

"Fun? Fun is going to a bloody million dollar restaurant and ordering champagne and caviar! That was hell!" he hissed.

She kept smiling, "You like caviar and champagne then?"

"Not at all, pet. But it would have been better that wanking off in the bathroom!"

Her smile widened. "But I bet Spike Junior had some fun."

She knew his resolve was crumbling. _Like a cookie. I love cookies._

She uncurled and stood up, off the bed. "I bet your heart was racing as you wondered if and when someone would catch me getting you off."

She walked towards him and he backed backwards until he hit the door, unintentionally hitting the lock into place.

"I bet you were sitting there, wishing that my mouth was on you."

He moaned. She trailed a finger down his chest.

"I bet somebody wants to come out again," she whispered, looking down at the bulge in his pants.

"You're playing with fire, little girl," he growled at her.

She maneuvered him over to the bed where he took control and brought his mouth down to hers, his tongue stroking hers professionally.

She fought for dominance, maintaining her control after a few seconds. She pushed him down onto the bed, where she broke away from him.

"You're loving this," he panted, watching her as she kneeled before him.

"More than you know," she agreed, slowly undoing the buttons on his jeans.

"You... don't... oh my god..."

She freed him from the confines of pants and was licking him from top to bottom.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried.

"Shh," she stopped and he moaned, "Don't want anyone checking on us. It's big enough that your mom trusts us to be up here alone _together_..." she paused, "Now that doesn't make any s-"

She was interrupted by his strangled cry. She smiled.

"Poor baby. Need release there, huh?" He was panting as though he'd just sprinted a five mile race.

She could barely make out when he nodded, but as soon as he did, she was back. Licking, and sucking.

"Oh..." he moaned, "Buffy..."

She smiled and continued, knowing she was doing it all right.

* * *

He didn't know how to thank her for the ecstasy she was giving him. 

He groaned. He needed faster. He thrust against her, trying to tell her. He couldn't trust vocal chords.

She laughed. Hot air swept over his pelvic regions and he moaned again.

She sucked harder on him and he grabbed a cushion from the bed, muffling his orgasmic yell with it.

* * *

She felt him pull back from her as he came, but she kept her mouth on him and swallowed. 

He flopped back against the bed, discarding the cushion.

"Are we having fun yet?" she asked when she regained her breath.

He pulled her on top of him and she straddled his waist, dipping into kiss him. She knew he couldn't find the words.

"Would champagne and caviar have been better?" she asked sweetly against his mouth.

He licked her bottom lip and smiled, "You didn't... have... to do that."

She returned the smile, "Couldn't have you wanting caviar more than me."

* * *

A/N: That chapter was... very heated. Please tell me if you liked it or not...

_Please_ review. I can update more now, because its summer holidays here... so now I'm relying on reviews to be my energy for writing.


	19. Impromptu

**A/N:** I'm glad you liked that chapter. Hope you like this one more.

**Spuffy2008**: Ha, glad you like it.  
**Pulchra** **Nex**: It's all going to fit into the song in the end, you'll see. Wouldn't bring caviar into a story if I didn't have to…  
**General** **Mac**: And continue I shall  
**Celtic** **Cross**: Perfect! Thank you!  
**celestialwitch**: It was originally rated T, although, I got notice from a reader that it could be taken off the site if I passed that rating. Better to be safe than sorry…  
**funkydevil206**: Will do :D  
**spikesbint16**: Thank you for your praise!  
**pinkyblue-ice**: Not quite sure what you mean there, but thank you very much for reviewing.  
**N.** **Beresford**: Thank you very much!  
**AnimeAngel41**: I'll try  
**Adainya**: Thank you! So much! Texas sounds really cool

Thankyou very much to **Celtic Cross** for your suggestion. I love it.

* * *

Natalie heard a yell upstairs and looked over to Alex with her eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry. You'll understand in a few years…" he said reassuringly, smiling at her.

"I wanna understand now," she grumbled, handing him a plate to put away.

The phone began to ring and Natalie dove to answer it. A common fight in the Marson household was who answered the phone.

"Hello, Marson Residence, Natalie speaking," she said pleasantly. Her mum had told her that, seeing as there were so many people living in the house, it was polite to tell them who was speaking and where the caller had… called.

"Natalie! How's the family date going?" her best friend, Josie, asked.

Natalie laughed and threw the towel down on the bench, walking over to the couch and sitting. "They've gone upstairs now… But the girl… she's really nice."

"Name?" Josie asked.

"What's in a name?" she shot back.

"Oh, you can tell a lot from a name. Especially you."

"Buffy… She's so… beautiful. Inside and out. I mean – she said she'd teach me to play the piano!"

Natalie listened for her friend on the other end of the line.

"Listen, Nat, I really have to go. Mom's taking us all out for dinner tonight to celebrate something random. Promotion at work or something. I'll call you another time, yeah?" Josie asked.

"Sure," Natalie agreed, cradling the phone and returning to her drier duty.

"Nat?" Ally asked from the sink. Natalie turned to her, still drying a bowl.

"Yeah?"

"Well… Buffy… you like her?" Ally wondered, handing another bowl over.

Alex grinned. "Don't care what you two chits think, I like her. Bloody amazing, she is."

"She's… not his usual choice, that's for sure…" Natalie commented.

"No, Nat. You can't just say that. We all know you have that psychic thing going for you…" Ally said, pulling the plug in the sink and draining the water.

"Alright. You want to know what I see?" Ally and Alex nodded. "She's the one."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the sappy 'once in a lifetime' way… but for the moment? I see… lilies… and white… and silver…"

"They're getting married then?" Ally suggested.

"No, you bloody git. We have lilies out the back. And… I'm pretty sure she was wearing white when she came over…"

"What else do you see?" Alex pressed.

"God. You guys are so annoying." She muttered, closing her eyes and reaching for the plate Buffy had eaten off. As soon as she touched it, she dropped it as though it had been boiling hot. The plate shattered on the floor. "Passion." She whispered, kneeling to pick up the pieces. "So much passion…" she dropped one piece of the plate into the bin. Ally and Alex watched in awe. "Caviar… and champagne… has some sort of… significance…" she dropped another piece into the bin. "Fun…"

"Fun?" Ally asked quietly, trying not to break her sister's train of thought.

"I don't know, Al… It's really muddled. Like murky water… She's used to the murky water though… her… I don't know…" Natalie sighed.

"Please?"

"Blah!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and dumping the rest of the pieces of the plate in the bin. "Buffy… in about… an hour… her and Will are going out. To dance… But Will… he's going to sing. To her…" she frowned. "Anyway… um… oh!" she smiled brightly. "Yay!"

"What?" Alex asked.

"She's gonna baby-sit for us! Well… not you… or Alls… but Joey, me and Em."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Laurie sat down on the couch and sighed. Long day. She didn't like long days. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

She heard Ally answer it and sighed her relief. She had such wonderful children.

"Mum! Phone!" Ally called, running in and handing her the receiver.

"Thank you, Ally," Laurie smiled, taking the phone and holding it to her ear.

"Ms. Marson. I am just ringing to confirm your reservation at the Hyperion, you are booked in at one o'clock tomorrow. Is this correct?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Uh… Yes…" Laurie sighed irritably, "That will be fine."

"Thank you." The woman ended the call, leaving Laurie in a small state of panic.

"Children! Can I talk to you, please?" Laurie called, waiting for them to gather in the room with her.

Ally, Natalie and Alex appeared first, followed by Joey.

"I put Emmy to bed," he told her proudly.

"Thankyou, Joey…" she said, ruffling his hair.

"William!" she called. Moments later, Spike appeared, holding Buffy's hand.

"Buffy, dear. You can be involved in this too, if you like…" Laurie said, smiling warmly. She liked Buffy. She was a polite girl, and her passion for William was obvious.

"Thank you," She replied hesitantly. Another thing that was obvious was her nerves. She had been nervous since Laurie had seen her pull her hand away from William when she had first walked in.

"Now," Laurie got straight to the point, "About… Two months ago, I booked an overnight stay at the Hyperion… in Los Angeles. William, you are to come with me. It is only for one night, although… I need you to escort me to and from. I can not drive very long distances, as you know." She looked to her other children. "You all have the choice of staying here. I don't mind whether or not you come, but I will need the notice within the next… five minutes so I can hire a babysitter —"

Buffy looked over to Laurie, "I could… baby-sit… if you'd like. I don't have that much experience or anything… but Mom's out of town… so I'm by myself…"

Laurie smiled. "If you could, that would be excellent."

Buffy nodded, smiling shyly.

"I'll stay," Natalie said, looking at Buffy.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Joey agreed, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Must I come?" William asked her, tightening his hold on Buffy's hand.

"I wouldn't be asking for a baby-sitter if you were not coming with me. Alex, I would appreciate you coming, although, it is not, by any means, necessary." Laurie looked at Alex with her eyebrows raised. In all honesty, she didn't really mind if he came or not. She just needed William for protection. Los Angeles was huge. And dangerous. William was the sort of person who could scare anyone else away.

"I'll stay…" he said, glancing at Natalie, whose eye's widened.

"Me too," Ally decided, also looking to Natalie.

"Okay… William. You and I must pack. Buffy, dear, you are welcome to stay tonight. We could set the spare bed up in William's room."

Buffy nodded, "I'll take care of them, I promise."

"I have no doubt." Laurie smiled, turning to go to her room and pack.

* * *

"I don't know how we got out."

Buffy laughed at Spike, tugging his hand as they walked to the Bronze.

"We have tonight, and then you're going away for two days. Billy called, you say?" she asked, referring to the guy who had called to ask Spike to sing tonight.

"Yeah. I have to sing. The guy who was supposed to be his nine o'clock pulled out. So I'm in. Impromptu, you know," he said, boasting slightly.

She smiled as they walked into the club. "Figured it out yet?" she asked softly.

"Yep."

"Spike!" Billy beckoned him to the stage.

Spike kissed her hand delicately before jogging up to the stage and telling the band what to play.

Before she could comprehend, he had began to sing.

"_We met, we smiled  
__I put, my arm around you," _He sang, looking to Buffy as he leaned into the microphone.

She smiled at him. _Impromptu, huh?_

"_The camera flashed and it was over  
My face, was flushed,  
__You turned and walked away." _

She started to dance, swinging her hips.

This song was definitely for her.

"_But in my pocket was your number  
And I'm thinking…"_ he's eye's sparked and he bowed his head slightly at her.

"_Who's that girl who smiles and hides at the same time  
I really think she's got issues,"_ he smirked as she gave him a shocked look.

_"The way she looks at me I can tell what a kiss brings  
And if I taste her pain… is that a crime?" _

She shook her head softly and grinned, reaching her arms above her head and gyrating with the music.

"_That night  
We're upstairs in my room…" _

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"_I'm trying to ply you  
With champagne… and caviar,"_ he smiled at her.

**_Impromptu_**.

She laughed and continued to dance.

"_But you just wrinkle up your face  
Won't get off second base  
I'm trippin' on how strong you are…" _

She twirled, finding Faith beside her in seconds. They danced together, both looking up at him, both knowing who the song was aimed at.

"_Oh my toes start dancing when you kiss me  
You pull me down and I like it…"_ he looked at Faith and bowed his head in greeting.

"Got you a hot one, B," She commented. "Been doin' the naughties, though. I can tell…" she smiled at Buffy's surprised expression.

"_Then my head explodes and I know something's hit me…  
You make me want…"_ the drummer beat furiously, _"to be bad...yeah."_

The music took over for a moment, and Spike tapped the heal of his boot on the stage to the beat of the music. He held the microphone in one hand and smirked at Buffy.

"No big…" Buffy smiled, glancing at Faith.

"He's yours," she stated, tilting her head.

"No. I'm his."

The music stopped for a second and she dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"_I am a monkey behind glass  
turn on the lights have a laugh…"_ the music started up again, and he sang softly. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor.

"_Get up you filthy thing and dance,"_ he looked at her expectantly. Faith hauled her to her feet.

"He wants you to dance for him, B. Sex through music," Faith winked.

"_And you would come across the sea…  
__Give me kisses that would speak,  
Of your seven, lonely oceans…" _

She took Faith's advice, shutting her eyes and putting her hands in her hair, tossing around.

"_Yeah…"_ he licked his lips.

"_Who are you to smile and hide at the same time?"_ he asked her. His eyes looked in to her own.

"_I really like your issues…"_ he sang, raising his eyebrows. She stared back, pulsing with the music.

She pushed her chest out and looked over her shoulder at Faith, who grinned.

"_The way you look at me I can tell what a kiss brings…"_

She looked at him innocently and removed her hands from her hair, moving them up over her abdomen, over her chest, up her neck, through her hair and over her head where she flicked her wrists and continued to dance.

"_You make me; want to be bad... yeah…"_ He licked his lips and grinned at her as the song ended. Another guy jumped up on the stage, ready to perform his song.

He jogged down the stairs and over to her.

"What did you think of the impromptu, luv?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I take it you want to be bad, huh?" she asked innocently.

He grinned. "Only because of you, sweet. We'd better get home. Mum'll have my head if she doesn't see you get a good rest before taking on the family…"

He waved slightly at Faith, who was over by the pool table, chatting up some guy.

She smiled and waved back.

"Shall we?" he held out an arm.

She laughed and threaded her arm through his, linking their hands.

"So… you can tell what a kiss brings by looking into my eyes? I guess that means you don't need anymore…" she teased.

"We'll see about that…"

He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, moulding his mouth against hers, tangling their tongues before pulling back slightly.

With a small pant, he smirked. "Nope. Can't always tell just by lookin'…"

* * *

**A/N:** The song was James Marsters – Bad. It was suggested by **Pulchra Nex**. Thank you very much!

Please review – tell me what you thought!


	20. Babysitting Part I

**A/N**: I am so sorry about the delays. I just got really angry because Concerts, another of my stories, was taken off because I used the lyrics of a song. Think about it – how stupid is that! So, now I'm making a website to put all my fictions on, and also to possibly host others… if you're interested in making the layout of the website, or being involved in it, review at the end and tell me (yes, I am also trying to scab reviews)

You are all champions for reviewing! Thank you!

**death lies2**: When I get my website up and running I'm gonna put all the songs from all my fictions on a page so that you can listen to them. I have huge expectations of this webpage…  
**General Mac**: Sure  
**Spuffy2008:** This really wasn't the soonest update, huh? Glad you liked the last chapter.  
**Pulchra Nex:** Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was okay! I was kind of unsure of how to squeeze it into the story.  
**pinkyblue-ice:** Thank you!  
**Adainya:** And have fun with it I shall, thank you! I'm really sorry I didn't update before now! I've been slagging in the way of writing…  
**LoveHiei-Rine**: Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
**the name is heather:** End! That wasn't the end! That was only the beginning, my friend. _Sing a little song_ has many, many chapters until the end even comes CLOSE. And I gotta say, I loved MAKING that kid run into the bathroom door… I'm so mean.  
**Katie**: I'm really glad that you've enjoyed reading it so far. As you may have noticed, I'm definitely a spuffy shipper.  
**AmethystDragon81**:I gotta say, I'm more obsessed with the character of Spike than the actor of James… Did you know James was 42? That's a little over 20 years older than me! I almost cried when I heard. And when you said to write in the 'British style' for Spike, I say that I accept your challenge willingly! Thank you for all your reviews! They were brilliant to read!.  
aww something bad happen?

* * *

"I'm really sorry that I have to go with ma…" Spike whispered softly, his arms around Buffy's waist. 

Buffy simply sighed and rested her forehead against his chest.

"You're going to have the time of your life babysitting though. Not a dull moment to be had with the troops. Although, Alex is probably able to take care of them by himself now…" he thought about that for a moment, "oh yeah… ma got mad at him last time he sat for 'em because he was too bloody strict."

She giggled and snuggled closer to his chest. He tightened his arms around her, glancing wearily at the lock on his door. It wasn't locked, so Natalie or Ally could come barging in at any second.

He looked down at her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head before pulling away. "I'd better get going with mum now. I can hear her yelling at Joey."

Buffy smiled. "Spike. I don't think your mum knows how to yell."

He chucked and turned to pick up his bag, pausing momentarily and turning back to face her. "Kiss for the road?" he asked, smirking.

"I'll kiss you down there. Get your bag."

"You may kiss me down there. But it won't have the heat, love. 'Sides. You'll lose your confidence in front of mum. It won't be any fun." He pouted slightly at her.

She closed her eyes as she smiled, and lent in closely to him. Her nose brushed his softly, her lips whispering promises against his as they also brushed. She breathed in, inhaling his scent from their close proximities.

Spike stood, eyes fluttering closed, allowing her to take control.

Little by little, her lips pressed against his, giving him a kiss of innocence. A kiss of passion, that had not been there only days before.

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she began to kiss him. Soon, it became too much to simply stand there, and her arms wound around his neck, hands going to his hair, rustling his job of slicking it back.

His arms found their way back to her waist, and his mouth opened in a moan.

She took advantage of it, and slipped her tongue out of her mouth and into his. Spike's tongue eagerly met hers, circling it at first, creating a dance for hers to follow.

Together, they kissed in slow motion, each feeling a passion deeper than anything fast.

Her tongue slowly withdrew, and she began soft kisses all over his lips. He smiled, swallowing and feeling her pressed against him. Soon, she stopped and pulled back, staring at him softly.

"So… are we having fun yet?" she asked.

"Pet, there ain't a moment with you that isn't fun," he chuckled, opening his eyes.

She laughed and pulled away from him, nodding at his bag. "Now get your damn bag and let's get downstairs."

* * *

Natalie looked up from the driveway into William's room as they waited for him to come and put the bags in his DeSoto. 

She saw his and Buffy's silohette as they kissed.

She smiled and tilted her head as she watched them. She'd have to remind Will to close his curtains later…

* * *

Spike hoisted the bag over his shoulder and pecked Buffy on the lips. 

"Have a great time, honey," Buffy said, laughing. "And don't get home too late!"

He smirked. "You can say that when we're old marrieds, precious."

Buffy smiled. _When_.

Laurie came over to Buffy and wrapped her arms around her softly. "Call us if there is any trouble, dear. The hotel number is by the telephone. Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"It's no trouble, really. Being here with everyone is far better than scaring myself with horror movies at home alone," she replied, smiling softly, and glancing at the children who were lined up on the porch, waving.

"Alright then, we best be off," Laurie released Buffy and walked around the DeSoto to the passenger door.

Spike kissed her once more on the cheek before he smiled apologetically and hopped in the car, revving the engine slightly.

Buffy walked over and took Emma-Maye from Ally, holding up her arm and miming a wave at the car. Emma-Maye got the jest of it and started swinging her arm around excitedly.

Ally laughed and shook her head, turning around and walking back inside.

When the car was gone, Buffy followed the others inside nervously.

She held Emma-Maye on her side, sitting her on her hip.

She found everyone in the kitchen, having a small discussion. Feeling like the outsider, she stood in the doorway with Emma-Maye.

Natalie spotted her and smiled widely. "Buffy!"

Everyone else turned around at this, and Joey ran over to her, taking her free hand in his. "Hi Buffy!" he said happily. "Can we do art? Can we? Please?" he asked, his face lighting up as though it were his birthday.

"I don't really have any… art supplies?" she replied, placing Emma-Maye on her play mat and looking over to Alex for help.

"We have a box of stuff," Alex shrugged, "Somewhere… Don't really know when the last time was that we got it out."

Natalie subtly shot him a dirty look and he sighed. "I can try find it for you if you'd like."

Buffy laughed. "Nah, I'll go see what I can dig up. You never know what you can use for art these days. You don't mind looking after Emma-Maye for a while?"

Alex didn't smile. He just shrugged.

Natalie, on the other hand, kept her smile on her face and nodded. "Sure, Buffy."

Buffy smiled back weakly, turning off in the direction of the staircase.

Natalie kept smiling until she left. As soon as she was out of line of sight, Natalie scowled.

"Do you have to be so cold?" she snapped. "You were fine with her at dinner, and then all of a sudden… you're like bloody ice!"

Alex shrugged apologetically. "It's just… have you seen those cuts and bruises all over her? I mean, did she do that to herself or what? And…" he shrugged again, "Something's just… wrong."

"I'll ask if you want?" Ally suggested. "See what her story is."

"Are yous gonna do art with me?" Joey asked from his spot at the table. "Buffy's gonna do art with me."

Ally grinned. "Course we are."

* * *

"Art supplies…" Buffy mumbled to herself, avoiding the bedrooms. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of the doors. Bedrooms were private. Sheknew that. And she wasn't stupid enough to risk them finding her digging for things to do art with in any of their rooms. Not even Spike's. 

She had already gathered a handful of crayons, pencils and erasers. Under her arm she held a few brightly colored sheets of cardboard and paper, which were pushing uncomfortably against a necklace of beads that she had wrapped around her wrist a few times as an accessory when she had come over the night before.

Walking around the corner, she bumped into the wall and dropped everything she was holding.

"Damn it," she whispered, dropping to her hands and knees and crawling around trying to pick up the crayons and pencils. She put them in a pile and picked up the paper, stacking it next to the crayons and pencils before she saw her necklace had snapped and beads had gone everywhere.

Her eyebrows raised and furrowed together helplessly, and her mouth formed an 'o' as she made a weak squeaking noise.

She lowered her head, sighing, before sitting on the ground and reaching for one of the hundred. She finally noticed a pair of legs stopped in front of her and looked skyward to see who it was.

Alex gazed back down at her, frowning. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"I dropped… everything…" she whispered, trying not to let him see how nervous she was about babysitting.

"Noticed that," he said, squatting down in front of her. "You broke your bracelet…" he acknowledged. She nodded, eyes falling to the ground. Beadsthat were scattered everywhere.

Again, she reached for another bead, placing it in the palm of her left hand with the other that she had picked up moments before.

He watched, leaning forward and picking up another bead and handing it to her.

"Thanks…" she whispered, picking up a few more and dropping them in her palm.

"I think I have some stuff we can make things with in Joey and my room… you didn't see them there?" he asked, joining her in picking up the beads.

She frowned and looked over at him. He gazed back at her with Spikes blue eyes. "I didn't go in your room…" she said, tilting her head softly.

"Oh… why not?"

She blinked a few times, trying to remember exactly why she hadn't gone into his room. "Well… because… it's… your room. Your… sanctuary. Everyone should have privacy, Alex."

Finally, he smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks."

She shrugged, "I think anyway."

"Well, how 'bout we go in there now, and get us some soddin' art supplies for Joey, and go down and have a helluva time making funny looking hats?" Alex suggested, handing her another handful of beads.

She collected the final few off the floor and cradled them in her hands.

"And I'll get you a bag to put the beads in," he offered, picking up the crayons, pencils, erasers, and papers off the floor.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, getting up and following him into the bedroom.

He pulled out a box from under Joey's bed labeled 'Art Supplies – '98' and lifted it up onto his own bed, opening it and examining the contents. "This has some stuff." He nodded to himself, putting the other supplies she had gathered in the box and handing her a paper lunchbag. "You can put the beads in here if you want… an' thread 'em onto an elastic or somethin' at home."

"Thank you…" she said again, sliding the beads into the bag.

Together, they walked down the stairs, Alex carrying the art box. He glanced at her, really looking at her this time, examining the huge red cut on her cheek, and the swollen, dark pink coloring that surrounded it.

She looked over at him with wide eyes. "What? Is there something on my face?" she reached up and wiped at her mouth, finding nothing. Her hand went to her cheek, perhaps a little roughly, as she winced when her hand came in contact with the cut.

"What did you do?" he asked softly.

She looked to the ground, lowering her hand. "Nothing…"

"Please…" he stopped on the stairs and turned to face her. "You can tell me. I'm not going to tell Will."

She focused harder on the ground. "He already knows half of it anyway. I can't completely lie, can I?" she whispered, finally meeting his gaze.

"He knows you like to beat yourself up?" Alex raised his eyebrows.

Her own eyes widened. "What! No!" she exclaimed quickly. Her voice lowered several volumes and she whispered again, "he knows it was Angel…"

"Angel?" it was Alex's turn to be surprised. "Angel?" he calmed slightly, still shocked nonetheless.

Buffy nodded softly. "Please. Don't tell him I lied about why. Please don't. Oh god… He'd kill Angel if he knew… I mean, if it's my fault, he can blame Angel for beating me, but he can't blame Angel for the reason… but if it's all Angel's crazy doing… he can… you know? I mean… It probably is my fault either way… After all, I did initiate the most of—"

"What?" Alex asked softly, genuinely concerned now. "I promise I won't tell Will. It'll be between whoever's in the house now. They have the right to know you aren't suicidal."

For a moment, she wasn't going to tell him. But he was almost the same age as her. He was male… perhaps he knew why exactly Angel had gotten so mad about her seeing Spike. "It's… because I'm seeing him. Not Angel… because I'm seeing Spike."

She cleared her throat. It had suddenly gotten all dry.

"He was angry that Spike was dating someone… 'below' him… so he tried to take care of the problem… violence against women or something. Maybe it's his pea-sized brain that initiated it. 'Buffy bad' 'execute Buffy' or something. I… I don't know… I don't know what I told Spike. Something about insulting his penis and him getting angry…" she said, blinking furiously as she searched the ground for answers, holding back tears.

"That's…" Alex shook his head, maneuvering the box so it was balanced on his left arm. He pulled Buffy closed, and hugged her with his right arm.

"I don't understand…" she sobbed into his chest, " I just… don't understand…"

"Shh…" he soothed, rubbing his hand over her back. "It'll be okay, yeah? Everything will be fine?"

She sniffed and breathed in deeply. She willed herself to stop crying. She was supposed to be taking care of him, and here she was, spilling her guts to him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" she mumbled, hastily wiping away her tears, and pulling back.

"Look, you're family okay? Or you may as well be over the weekend or we ain't gonna get along. So, come on. We'll go make some pretty little hats. We'll take some photo's with Will's new camera, because he forgot to take it and someone has to use it, and then we'll go dive in the pool. What say you?" Alex asked, smiling and tilting his head in a way that was so totally Spike, that it caused her to smile too.

"Thank you… again…" she whispered, following him into the dining room. "And… sorry about making your shirt wet…"

He looked down at his 'Ramones' t-shirt, that was slightly damp at the front from her tears. He chuckled. "Will's gonna be jealous when he knows that those were from you."

She smiled. She knew he was joking. He wouldn't tell Spike that she had cried. Least of all to him.

* * *

Buffy placed the final bead on the white piece of cardboard, squinting to make sure it looked perfect. 

She picked up the scissors and cut along the zig-zagged line of beads that she had made, leaving her with the map of a crown. She smiled and began to stick silver sequins over it.

Joey sat next to her, gluing feathers over an orange sheet of cardboard that Buffy had cut out for him. He picked up a green crayon and scribbled around the feathers before finding various buttons and beginning to glue them on as well.

Alex sat beside him, taking photo's of everyone at the table on Spike's instant-developing camera.

"Smile Buffy!" he said, aiming it at her. She looked up and him and grinned. He had told everyone the story about Angel, and they had changed their opinions about her for the better as opposed to the worse.

"Smile Buffy!" he repeated, aiming it at her as soon as it had shot out the other photo.

She poked her tongue out at him and he snapped the photo. She opened her mouth to protest when she was handed a video camera by Natalie.

"Here. Get us some good footage."

Buffy smiled brightly, "Thanks!"

She finished her crown by gluing and stapling one end to the other and making it a basic cylinder with a spikey top.

She turned on the camera and focused it on the cardboard-crown, clicking record.

"This, is a crown," she said, "I just finished making it for Natalie, seeing as she is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met…" she focused the camera on Natalie, "And here she is… smile Natalie!" she zoomed in on Natalie's eye and back out again.

Picking up the crown, she handed it over to her and giggled as she put it on.

"I'm a princess!" Natalie giggled, twirling around for the camera.

Alex laughed and snapped a photo of her.

"Can we go in the pool?" Ally asked, looking over to Buffy.

"If you go get in your swimmers it's a possibility…" Buffy shrugged, zooming in on Ally with the video camera.

Ally smiled and waved, "Hi, I'm Ally Marson, and I'm here in the Marson household under the care of Buffy. Say hi Buffy!"

"Hi! I'm Buffy Summers!" Buffy laughed, turning the camera around to focus on Alex, who had the camera. "And this, this is my new best friend. Alex, wave at the camera, will you please?"

Alex smiled and waved at the camera. "Allo. I'm Alex. I'm guessing you're gonna be watching this Will, so I gotta tell ya. Buffy's one helluva girl. She passes all of my tests. I say marry her and get it out of the way. She's so bloody perfect for ya."

Buffy laughed and turned the camera around to face herself. "Don't listen. There's no pressure."

Alex chucked, snapping another photo of Buffy and throwing it on the pile. "Good thing you came in your swimmers. You can join us in a modeling comp, ay Summers?" he suggested, grinning.

She smiled back and turned off the camera. "I'll save us some film then."

At that moment, Ally bounced into the room dressed in her swimmers with a towel around her waist. "You're all too slow! Last one in has to wear Joey's hat when Will gets home!"

Joey frowned and looked at Buffy, "Sn't my hat nice, Buffy?" he asked her, tilting his head.

"You're hat's gorgeous, mate. We'll make sure you're the last one in the pool so you can greet Spike with it on, hey?" she suggested, smiling and taking his hand. "Let's go get your swimmers on."

He smiled and followed her to the bedroom she had been in only moments before.

"You know what Buffy?" he asked as he slid his small swimmers on.

He had asked her to turn away, and she had.

She gazed over to the dinosaur patterned curtains and smiled to herself. "What?"

"I think Angel got it all wrong," he said in his cute little English accented voice. "I think that you are really really pretty. I don' think that Will deserves _you_."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Joey."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Phew! wipes sweat from brow once I start writing, I can't stop, ay? My internet isn't working on my computer, so I'm going to take this to another computer and post it on FanFiction there. You know. I'm not as angry at them for taking off _concerts_ anymore. Mainly because of my brainstorm to make a website for my fictions… oh yeah. Was anyone interested in making me a Buffy/Spike layout for my site?

Please review and tell me what you think! I promise that I'll write again before the end of March. I'm such a slacker, hey? It was a long chapter anyway. Sorry every one! I just got mad at FanFiction because of what happened with _Concerts_.


	21. Babysitting Part II

**A/N: **Hey, I think this update was a little sooner than my others blushes … a little?

Fine. Two whole months it took me. Two _whole_ months. To the day.

**death lies2**: Thankyou! Haha. Alex is sixteen. I know that now everyone is sitting on the edge of their chairs thinking 'it's gonna be an AlexBuffy affair'. But why? Why have an _affair_ when you can have friendship? I know that sounds gay, but I think that Alex and Buffy can't be together because it's a Spike and Buffy story. It's making me want to pair them up though.  
**ArinnaMarie**: Aw! Thank you so much!  
**General Mac**: haha, sure.  
**Pulchra Nex**: Really? That's great, because I was really worried that people were going to get all cut at me for making non-Buffy related characters. I can't resist throwing a few self-invented characters into fictions.  
**AnimeAngel41**: I try, really, I do. It just takes a while for the inspiration.  
**Spuffy2008**: The site's pretty much up at the moment. Click on souled-angel above and you get transferred to my User Page or something. Then click 'Home Page' and it should hopefully transfer you there.  
**pinkyblue-ice**: Thanks!  
**AmethystDragon81**: haha! Thank you:P Not all that good at writing British… being an Aussie and all. But hey. I've seen movies. And from what I've heard, the UK is similar to Aus.  
**LoveHiei-Rine**: Don't kill me! I'll write more, I swear!

Thankyou again for reviewing! You guys are so cool! My heros... and heroines, of course.

* * *

Buffy heard a splash in the pool. She looked down at her white dress. She had changed into it earlier that morning. After wearing one of Spike's red button down shirts to bed and driving him crazy intentionally by sliding around on the bed and feeling the shirt riding up her thighs, where her swimmers were underneath.

Walking out in the hall with Joey, she stuck her head in Emma-Maye's room to find her still fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Buffy pulled the door closed, following Joey back down the hall to the stairs. Buffy was led out the back by Joey, where Buffy watched Ally swimming around the pool, accompanied by Natalie, who had just bombed in, professionally tucking her legs up to curl herself into a ball.

Alex came and stood behind Buffy and Joey, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

Buffy turned, spotting him. "Hey," she greeted, smiling widely.

"Buffy…" Alex could barely contain himself. Buffy seemed like she was… missing something. Her spark wasn't as strong. He had to tell her. See if it bought the light back into her green eyes.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hmm?"

A movement caught Alex's eye. "Uh… nevermind. I'll… be back in a tick, yeah?"

She laughed. "You're so much like him, yet… at the same time… you're so different. We're going to get along so well."

He couldn't help it. A huge smile crossed over his face uncontrollably. "Great mates, sure."

"And that accent. It's to die for. Love it," she told him, biting her lip. "Gotta say though. Spike? It's gorgeous… to me. But _with_ that voice? I just want to **_die_** listening to him talk."

Alex frowned. Will's voice was _that_ irritating to her.

Buffy laughed. "No! No, no, no, no! You don't understand," she laughed harder, wiping at tears gathering in her eyes. "No, I don't literally want to die, because… no. I just think his voice is sexy. Hey. I'm American… must have come out wrong."

Chuckling, Alex shook his head. "I'll be back in a minute."

He disappeared back inside and Joey looked up at Buffy. "I'm not goin' in the pool till Alexy gets back, 'kay?" Joey told her, head tilted backwards to see her.

She smiled. "Sure. We can wait."

"Where your bikini?" Joey asked. "Natty says that girls wear bikini's in the pool."

"I have it on under my dress, see?" she pulled her dress down a bit and showed him. He smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Will?" he whispered loudly, peaking into the kitchen, where Spike was lazily propped up against a cupboard picking at his teeth.

"Al! How's everything been?" Spike asked, grinning.

"Man, why are you back?"

Spike shrugged. "Mum an' I arrived… turns out the hotel hired her a… personal bodyguard and chauffeur or some soddin' likes of. She sends me off home. Waste of bloody gas, it was."

Alex laughed. "That's mum for you. Go get in your togs. Surprise Buffy in the pool."

"You like?" Spike asked, truly wanting his brother's opinion.

Alex paused, noting the sudden serious turn of the conversation. He pondered it for a moment, before smiling. "I love her. She's perfect for you, Will. Absolutely perfect."

Spike smiled thankfully, nodding. "Pool it is."

* * *

"Ready to hop in the pool?" Alex asked, passing Buffy on the veranda, and jogging over to the pool.

"Sure. Coming, Joey?"

Joey smiled, running down to the pool and picking up his pool floats, sliding them up his arms.

Alex picked him up, and carried him into the pool, walking down the stairs and enjoying the coolness of the water.

Buffy giggled at the look on the younger boys face. Seconds later, she was undressing. Natalie hopped out of the water and undid the zipper on the dress for her, diving back into the pool straight after.

"Thanks, Nat," Buffy smiled. Then she frowned. "I can… call you… uh—"

Natalie dunked under the water for a minute, coming back up and wiping her hair away from her face. "Course you can."

Nodding happily, Buffy pulled off the dress, and hung it over the fence next to her. "Water warm?" she asked, never one to fear icy cold water, but not too fussed on it either.

Ally stroked over to the other end of the pool, away from Buffy. "Not tellin'. Give us a dive?"

Buffy giggled.

"You're a swimmer, aren't you?" Natalie asked, with a Spike-like tilt of her head.

"How did you know that!" Buffy gasped. "That's like… my deepest darkest secret!"

It was Natalie's turn to giggle. "I always know…"

Walking up to the water's edge, she saw Ally go wide-eyed as she stared into the house. She didn't notice Alex discretely press his finger to his lips, so she turned to the doorway, seeing nothing of any interest. "What?" she asked, looking back to Ally.

"Nothin'. Just thought I heard Emmy. False alarm…" Ally covered, glancing at Alex.

"Ah, she's fast asleep. I have the monitor over there on the window sill in case, though…" Buffy shrugged, indicating the window into the kitchen, where a baby monitor sat.

"Stop stalling. Dive, girl. Dive!" Natalie urged, also moving over the other end of the pool and giving Buffy diving space.

Buffy took in a deep breath, stepping back from the pool edge before bouncing on her heal and taking a step towards it, using the momentum of the bounce to dive perfectly into the pool, her hands slipping in, followed gracefully by her head, upper and lower body, and finally her feet, causing a small splash.

Swimming around under the water, she found Natalie's feet, picking her up and sliding her feet over her shoulders.

Then, she stood, picking Natalie up with her.

She heard Natalie's squeal and laughed.

"Teach me to dive, Buffy!" Natalie said, leaning forward a little to look into Buffy's eyes, which were gazing up at her.

"Sure. Now?"

Natalie shrugged, falling backwards off Buffy's shoulders. "No time like the present," she replied with a wink at Alex.

Buffy turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow. Alex mimicked Natalie's earlier shrug, smiling almost devilishly.

Think nothing of it, Buffy climbed out of the pool with Natalie. "I'll show you a simple dive first. Next time I'll teach you something a little more tricky… but this was my first dive," Buffy told her, bending over.

She touched her toes, and brought one foot backwards a bit. Natalie copied her, biting her lip as if to stop herself from laughing.

"Now, swing your arms back, and push off your front foot… but don't forget to bring your arms forward when you dive… really hurts otherwise."

Again, Natalie copied Buffy's moves, nodding.

"On three, we dive, 'kay?" Buffy instructed. "One… two…" Natalie dove in the pool perfectly on two. Buffy screamed.

Two arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her around twice, before planting her back on the ground and walking around to see her reaction. She had taken a fighting stance, eyes widening when she saw Spike.

"Spike!" she squealed, releasing her raised arms and throwing them around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Spike chuckled, holding her in his arms, perfectly aware that she was wearing nothing but that beautiful white swimsuit.

"Spike!" she repeated enthusiastically, hugging him closely. She pulled back for a moment and pressed her lips to his.

Alex came up behind them, smirking cheekily. "Get a bloody room!" he groaned, giving Spike a shove, forcing him to stumble forward with Buffy into the pool.

It was unexpected, and the first thing Spike did when he realised he was underwater with Buffy, unknowing whether or not she was okay, was push her up out of the water, crouching further under the water to get the strength.

He followed soon after, squinting his eyes shut and shaking his head to rid his hair of water.

Buffy span around in the water, a look of awe on her face.

"Allo, love," he grinned, sticking his tongue out comically.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He marvelled her hair for a while. In the water, it had turned a damp golden colour. It had turned a little wavy… and it made her look really hot.

"You look gorgeous," he commented.

God bless her, she blushed.

"It's been… only hours. And I've missed you like soddin' Christmas morning," he said softly.

Natalie chose that time to swim up to Spike. "Hey, Will."

He smiled at her. "Hows my poppet?" he asked, treading water.

"Will! Can we play the pool for another year? We can make pictures! And, and, and… Buffy 'nd me made hats!" Joey said, splashing around near at the pools steps.

Spike chuckled. Home for barely five minutes after being out for barely a school day and still they missed him.

Buffy looked like she was about to say something to him, and he waited patiently to hear it. Then he realised that Joey had asked a question.

"Sure, Joey. We can stay in the pool for another hour. Might wanna keep down opening your eyes under water…Just got the pool chlorinated… what pictures you talkin' about, Joe?"

"We were usin' your camera, Will. Got some good pictures. Might do for a group photo later… Oh bollocks. I forgot to bring it outside!" Alex moved towards the house, stopped by Natalie, who sheepishly pulled a camera up from the pool's edge.

"I know it could have gotten wet and all… but I knew William was back… and the reunion thing was going to be something great for a photo album… you know?"

Spike chuckled. "Just don't ruin it, yeah?"

Natalie nodded, biting her lip and taking a few more photo's.

* * *

They'd been in the pool for hours. Not hour, singular, but hours, plural. Three to be exactly. Buffy's fingers were actually pruning.

She reached out for the lime green pool float and climbed up, lying on it and sunbathing.

Her eyes were stinging from the chlorine of the pool. Judging from the red of everyone else's eyes, hers weren't looking too flash either. But regardless, the blue of Spike's eye's still pierced right into her heart.

She turned her head on the pool float and looked over to him. He was sitting at the edge of the pool, studying her. Everyone around him was paddling, swimming and laughing. Emma-Maye was with Alex in a swimming-diaper, being twirled around in the pool to her delight.

Buffy scanned the pool with a soft smile on her face, looking back to Spike after, who was still staring at her. His expression was so serious. He was completely drinking her in, watching her, studying her.

"Can we go take those group pictures now?" Ally asked loudly, holding the camera up to Spike's face and taking a picture of his solemn expression.

Spike snapped out of his daze and grinned at Ally. "Sure, pet. Kitten, you wanna come take your place in our photos?" he looked back to Buffy, eyebrows raised.

She smiled. _Kitten._

Alex arranged everyone on the small grassed area just outside the pool gate, setting the camera up on the fence and clicking auto.

"We got a twenty second countdown. Anyone need anything, be fast," Spike told them, inching his way over to Buffy.

"My hat!" Joey gasped running back to the house and reappearing seconds later with the orange cardboard hat.

"Ten seconds, people. Take your places! I've set it on five photo's. It's gonna click six times. Taking six photos. Strike some poses. I want to see these in five years and laugh!" Spike ordered, coming shoulder to shoulder with Buffy, wrapping an arm around her waist and sticking his tongue out as the first flash went off.

The second snap, everyone smiled.

The third time, she looked up at him, almost in surprise, and he looked down at her. The forth click, she was smiling, and he was smiling back at her. The fifth, her eyes were closed as she moved for his lips. The sixth, their mouths were fused together, her hands on his naked chest.

Natalie giggled. Alex chuckled. Ally made a small 'aw', and Joey screwed up his face in disgust. Emma-Maye simply grinned, trying to fit in with the crowd.

Pulling away from Buffy, he pressed a finger to her lips. He reached and snatched the camera roughly off it's perch. He stepped backwards from Buffy, holding it up and taking a photo of her.

"Spike!" she pouted.

"Will!" Natalie and Ally both scolded.

"What?" he asked, shocked. What could he have done wrong.

"It's awful to take a picture of someone when they aren't prepared for it!" Natalie hissed, slapping him on the arm lightly.

Buffy giggled. "Don't be too hard on him. He is male, after all."

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, punctuated with a gaping mouth from Alex.

"Just joking, honey," Buffy smiled sweetly at him. He frowned at her, raising the camera and taking another photo. She pouted again. "If I pose for a photo, Will you quit it?"

Spike grinned. "Sure."

Natalie got excited, guiding Buffy over to a bushier part of the backyard, standing her in with the foliage.

"Lighting is good… right… here!" Natalie exclaimed, stopping Buffy at a perfect spot. Ally picked a white calla lily off the small bush near her feet and stuck it in the tree nearest to Buffy.

Natalie grabbed a few more and decorated the area.

"Calla Lilies suit you…" she whispered to Buffy. "You'll understand their relevance in a few years… or their importance to you…"

"Perfect…" Spike muttered, lifting up the camera and playing with the settings a bit.

"Buffy. Look over here… dreamily… like you're think of something… think of… stop! Think whatever you're thinking! It's great!" Ally said, smiling widely.

Spike took the photo quickly, before the subject of Buffy's thoughts went away.

Truth be told… Buffy was only thinking about how he had wanted a photo off her. In the picture, there was the hint of a fond smile on her face… and no-one was going to know why. Not even if they developed it.

* * *

**A/N: **I hate to end it there, but I have to go. Things to do, people to see, places to fall asleep. I'll write again soon! Promise. Just one thing I ask of you – reviews?

When I reach two hundred, I'm trying to think of a wicked treat. Any ideas? Throw some at me?

Please excuse any typo's. I had no time to read over the document and do a check.


	22. Always you and me

A/N: Oh my god - you gave me such beautiful reviews. and there were so many. I can't thank you enough for taking the time. It meant so much to me. Enough of my waffling. On with my writing of the story.

**Natsumi Sato: **Here is your new chapter. Enjoy!  
**Pulchra13: **Exactly! Mona Lisa Buffy! aww. I have to refuse your ice cream sunday, because it took me soo long to update.  
**sexyspike:** I love making new characters! And I'm glad that you like them. I hope you like this chapter  
**Spuffy2008:**Aw! I'm sorry that your day sucked. I hate that. And I'm heaps glad that one of my stories actually had the ability to make you smile. Keep it up. Smiling is always good.  
**ilovelobsters:** I didn't update soon, and i should be shunned. I'm very sorry.  
**General Mac:** Keeping em coming I shall  
**HilaryHilary: **I don't know when I'm going to go forward in time. I think I might finish this... well, chapter of her life in the next few chapters of this fic and make a sequel for five years on. I just need a title that relates to it. "Five years later, singing the same song", or something  
**marce (email): **She will kick angels ass soon enough. Or maybe Spike will. Hey, maybe even Alex will. Oh god, I don't know. haha, I've just started basing Alex on a guy I like at school, who is coincidently called Alex. Not that you really wanted to know...  
**LoveHiei-Rine:** I'll do that, its a great idea, including Dawnie and her mum. sorta cut Joyce out a bit, huh?  
**Adainya: **aww, my updates take forever. I update like, one fiction a month, so actually, its almost fast. Okay, I'm lying. Forgive me?  
**chococrack21:** An M rated scene, ay? I think I could do that.  
**WriterChick1990: **I'm so glad you like it. Its great that you found it again.  
**rufustwinkie420: **DON'T DIE! I NEED SOMEONE TO GIVE ME THOSE WONDERFUL COMMENTS ON THIS FICTION!  
**samantha (email): **I'm writing more every day  
**spk:** I was really worried all this music would get boring.  
**Lynnicaec: **I tried...  
**4ever.n.ever:** Aww! thanks!!  
**TheVampire89: **I'm writing more so you can read more!!!  
**Shadow Of A Good Girl:** Sent you "Bad" seeing as you wanted to hear it. Hope you like this coming chapter!!

Oh my god. Thank you so much for all of those reviews. They really really made my days. And hey, over 200!! THANKYOU!

I think that there might be some **Adult Content** involved in this chapter.

--

She was melting. Inside to out. Her panties were soaked and she felt like jumping him on the spot. Every second he spoke... god. She would do anything for him if he promised to never stop.

"an' then you throw the cheese in, 'cause cheese always, _always_ goes on top. I can't stress that enough... Buffy... you listenin'?" he asked, turning to her.

She sighed happily and opened her eyes, smiling at him softly. "Maybe..."

"Who are you thinkin' of?" he asked quietly, eyes travelling slowly from her to the salad in front of him, where he began to pick up cubes of cheese and put them in the bowl.

She tilted her head and scanned him slowly. His shoulders kind of hunched over when he was upset. And he got this delicious sad look on his face, in his eyes. She wondered why he was so insecure. He was so... wonderful.

He was nice, he could cook, and when he liked you, oh, he showed it.

His eyes were cleared up from earlier, when they had gone in the pool. Now they were that miraculous blue.

He finished with the cheese and risked a glance in her direction. She smiled softly, licking her bottom lip before innocently pulling it into her mouth and biting down on it. He blinked at her, questions filling his eyes, from what she presumed was of his earlier question.

She picked up the salad, and placed it in the fridge, taking his hand in hers and walking slowly up the stairs towards his room, which they entered. She shut and locked the door before padding towards his bed and pulling her dress off.

Her bikini was once again revealed to him, even though they had gone back to her place earlier that day to retrieve some clothes.

She lay back on the bed and raised her arms above her body.

"What's your favourite part of my body?" she whispered closing her eyes, pointing her toes and waiting.

She didn't hear him move, but his forefinger trailed from the tip of her big toe, up her calf, and her thigh, up her stomach, over the light swell of her breast to her shoulder, where he traced under her smooth underarms, and upwards, to the palm of her hand, repeating the journey back down her other side.

One of his knees rested softly on the bed, forcing it down a little with his weight as he leaned towards her lips with his, brushing them lightly, before whispering them over her face.

She arched towards him, trying to maintain contact when he pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened, sparkling at him.

She reached up and traced his cheekbone softly with one finger. "You..." she took a deep breath. "I'm always thinking about you."

As though there were magic in the air, and one of those beautiful songs where the climax comes as soon as the moment hits, they kissed. The atmosphere in the room slowly changed from insecure, to loving.

She pulled him on top of her, never breaking their kiss. He leaned down slowly, settling down on his arms and running his fingers through her hair. With a moan, she cupped his cheeks and pulled away, gazing deeply into his eyes.

For a moment, they simply lay together like that, searching the other's eyes for more signs than they could truly say in words.

A whisper escaped his lips, but she didn't hear what he said. She lost herself then, pulling him towards her again for another kiss, where she knew that tonight was going to be more special than any other she had known.

He leant down closely to her ear and whispered softly, "If you don't ask me to stop right now, this is going to go further than kissing."

She knew that she wasn't perfect. She had all the little flaws that people hate about themselves. Small ears, a wonky sort of smile, A-cup breasts... but he made her feel as though she was beautiful.

"You make me want to right poetry, Buffy," he whispered, "you make me want to rhyme about your eyes, your smile, and your gleaming... effulgence. Stop me now, because I'm going to take you."

She softened and turned her head to meet his eyes. "I'm yours, William. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm living and dying at the same time. I feel like _I'm _perfect. You make me perfect."

"You are perfect," he smiled, brushing a kiss over the healing cut on her cheek. Without words, he slid down her body, worshipping her with soft kisses to as many places as he could. When he reached her swimsuit, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband, and allowed one final question to fill his eyes as he looked up to her.

Whenever Buffy had thought of a man looking at naked her, she had cringed. Who would want that part of her if she didn't? She had read romance novels, and the way a man admired a woman's body in a way only one who truly loved her could. But she had only dreamed that someone would feel that way towards her.

As Spike slid her swimsuit bottoms down her thighs, she squeezed them together tightly, suddenly regretting this decision. He would surely see her and be repulsed. He would screw up his face, and realise that yes, she was disgusting, and no, he did not want to be with her.

Still without words, he looked up to her, watching the arguement behind her eyes. As though he understood, he placed a kiss to each of her thighs, and stayed perfectly still, inhaling the sweet scent she produced for him.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed a little, feeling her bikini bottoms slid off her and thrown to the floor. Slowly, he parted her thighs, and gazed at her.

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel him retract. When she looked down her body to him, he was simply admiring her, in the rawest form.

"I'm..."

"So perfect..." he mumbled, crawling back up her body to meet her lips once again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to caress hers.

She felt everything. Beautiful, happy, on top of the damn world. She wanted to tell him, but there weren't enough words in the world to explain -

"I love you," she whispered when he moved away to press his lips to her collarbone, her heart pounding against her chest, afraid of what he would say.

He paused and slowly raised his eyes to hers.

Somehow, he knew that she didn't say that alot. He knew, by simply looking at her, that she hadn't said it before to anyone that she loved more than family. And he knew she wasn't lying.

His heart began beatting faster at her words, at the way they were said, and how they rolled off her lips as though she were an angel. He felt the way a person feels when they are bathed in sunshine, warm light radiating from his entire being.

"I love you," he said, with complete certaintly.

With that moment Buffy knew he was the one. What ever the one was, he was it. She inhaled softly, shivers spreading down her body. She slid her fingers under his shirt and upwards, pulling it off over his head when he raised his arms.

She undid the clasp on the back of her top and let the swimsuit come loose. His pants were gone when she saw him next, in all his naked glory. A small smile floated over her face as she ran her fingers over his chest, and through his hair once more.

She parted her thighs and gave him a tiny nod. He kissed her softly and nudged at her entrance with his already hard cock. Squinting her eyes shut, she prepared herself. She hadn't read anything about what this was like. How painful it would be, or how nervous it would make her.

He kissed each of her eye lids, and slowly she opened them. He hypnotised her with his own, gazing past her barriers and into her soul, however sappy it sounded.

As he pushed inside her, his mouth met hers in another hungry kiss, distracting her from the pain. She gasped as he pushed past her more physical barriers, biting onto his lip and causing him to groan. He stilled, and so did she, slowly pulling her mouth from his as to not draw blood.

Pushing her head back into the pillow, she felt him fill her completely, and she waited a moment until her body began to welcome the intrusion.

"Mmmm..." she hummed, smashing her lips against his and urging him to move. Slowly, he began rhythmic thrusts, slow and passionate.

Their pants began to fill the room, a layer of sweat covering each person's body. Their tongues tangled once again, before they began desperately kissing whatever they could find on the others body.

Spike's arms stayed at either side of her body, so he hovered above her, and with every thrust, brushing slightly against her breasts driving her to insanity. His lips caressed each nipple, tongue swirling and paying special attention to both.

She kissed each part of him as though it were her favourite. His shoulder blade, his earlobe, his chin. Every where she could reach of him, was marked by her.

She didn't think this was how it would be. Love. She didn't really believe much in it, reallly, after her parents' divorce. How could someone love another enough to be with them forever? But again, and again, Spike proved her wrong, through little affectionate acts, and words.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, eyes closed as though he wanted to remember this sensation forever. She sighed happily, ignoring the heat consuming her in hope that she could hang on to this beautiful moment for just a little longer before it ended.

She didn't panic about contraception, or diseases, or any sort of pills, that could wait till later.

Spike began to thrust a little faster, slowing when he realised what he was doing. He smiled sheepishly at her, sweeping down for another kiss. She grinned against him, and stroked up and down his sides.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered, and her body began to tingle, and burn.

Spike made a sound, which could have been compared to the whimper of a child being given the toy they'd wanted forever. A soundless, single laugh, without humor, where your heart stops for a moment, trying to believe what happened truly did happen.

She kissed his cheek softly, before she exploded, gasping, screaming silently. Her insides clenched mercilessly, as she realised he was stroking her clit slowly to tempt a reaction, which yes, he did get.

She watched as he squinted his eyes shut and exploded with in her, meeting her lips furiously as they both enjoyed the same high. Coming down together, they panted, chests heaving, their combined come leaking from between her legs as he slowly withdrew from her.

"I love you too," he mumbled, pulling her close, "I love you, Buffy."

She closed her eyes and rest her forehead against his sticky chest, allowing her body to cool down.

"Can't we stay here forever," she murmured, knowing he wouldn't hear what she said.

"We will. Mentally," he said, chest vibrating against her as he spoke.

She smiled and looked up to meet his gaze. "You know I'm always thinking about you? Every time I dream, everytime my mind wanders. I can't stop. I don't want to."

He nodded his agreement.

"Buffy, Will, you comin' out soon? I think your alone time is up..." Alex said softly, knocking against the door, "'Sides, I wanna talk to Buffy about... something."

Biting her lip, Buffy sat up, pulling a blanket from the end of the bed around her. He growled and pulled it down, admiring her body. Blushing, she walked over to her swimsuit bottoms and pulled them on, smiling softly as she glanced up to him.

There was an unfamiliar tenderness between her legs, which made her want to sit down for a week, but instead, she walked to her top and pulled it on, before slipping into her dress, and twirling for him, indicating the zip, which she wanted done up.

He rolled off the bed and lay on the ground, looking up at her, unconcerned with his own nudity.

She settled down on her knees, and pressed her lips to his sweetly, her blonde hair curtaining their faces. She pulled away after a moment, and pressed her forehead against his. Once, in her old school, with one of her old boyfriends, he'd pressed his forehead against hers in attempt to be romantic, and it had only succeeded in making her focus on his nose, forcing her to go cross-eyed.

Now, she looked silently into Spike's blue eyes and thought about kissing him again.

"Up, up, up," she demanded, forcing herself away from him and holding out a hand to haul him up.

Once dressed, he strutted over to her and said proudly, "I'm a big boy now, Summers."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Don't you go thinking I do that with everyone I fall for."

A confused expression spread over to his face, slowly turning to wounded.

"Spike?" she realised what she said, "you're the only person I've ever fallen for."

Peering up at her, like an insecure child, he whispered, "really?"

She nodded, "yes."

Taking his hand she led him to the door, eyes suddenly going wide, "I need a... pill. Or something. I don't know... so I don't-"

"Come with me, I'm sure ma has something. Don't ask about it, I don't want to explain..." he chuckled, shuddering at the thought of his mother having to use any sort of contraceptive pill at all.

After she took her pills, she followed him downstairs, holding his hand, to Alex, where they sat at the dining table and Spike kissed her palm before biting his lip and letting his hand slip for hers as he began to prepare dinner.

"Buffy..." Alex whispered, making sure Spike couldn't hear what he was saying, even though he kept turning back from the pot he was stirring to smile knowingly at Buffy, as though he and her had both shared the most beautiful moment in the world - which they had.

"Yeah?" she asked, with equal silence, half distracted by Spike.

"I know you probably think this is a stupid question. Stupid story, stupid bloody bollocks. Never mind."

"No, no, come on. Tell me, I'll see if I can help," She urged, turning her attention completely to Alex.

"I'm in a band, right..." he began slowly, glancing at Spike then back to Buffy, "I don't do vocals... but I play a mean lead guitar. We're called 'Monster'. I don't remember why..."

Buffy smiled softly, moving in her chair to get comfortable. She'd have to listen to them play sometime.

"Anyway, the person who actually does vocals - Viper - is who this is... about," he took a deep breath and continued. "Viper's a girl... But... she's... I really like her. She's got this... blonde hair, with these... bloody red streaky bits all through it."

Buffy chuckled.

Alex laughed a little at his own description before continuing, "She has these eyes... they're almost a cross between colours. Blue and green. One day they'll look more green than blue, the other the opposite. I don't understand why I notice her so soddin' much."

With a small voice, Buffy mumbled to him, "Maybe you should ask her out..."

"What? Are you bleedin' crazy? She's my best mate! You can't ask someone out that's that close," he sighed. "She called me before. Said she had a date she wanted to get ready for. One of her old friends is coming to visit Sunnydale or somethin'."

"You mean a date with a guy, or a date... with a girl?" Buffy asked, confused.

Alex laughed. "A date between friends. The girl was her best friend before Viper moved away. She'd come here about a year ago, really angry at her mum for makin' her leave her soddin' home."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I get that."

"It doesn't matter much, anyway. I mean, as long as I can tell someone, huh?" he smiled at Buffy, shrugging a bit.

A knock at the door startled them both and each heard Natalie running down the stairs to answer it.

"Don't worry, I'll consult you if I ever want to push it further," he assured her, pushing out his chair to go see who was at the door.

Moments later, a call of "Buffy!" was heard. Spike followed her to the door, where Buffy's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

A tall dark haired girl stood at the door, holding a large duffel bag on one shoulder, her other in a sling. One of her cheeks was blackened as though she'd been hit across the face, and thick eyeliner covered her eyes. A bored expression covered her face as everyone examined her.

Buffy raked her eyes up the girl's legs to her tiny mini skirt, which revealed tonnes of cuts and bruises up her long legs, to her midsection, and further up to her small halter which showed a large bruise on her collarbone. Her hair fell down her back and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yo Buff. Where do I park?" she asked, looking at her as though she expected an answer.

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "...Dawnie?"

---

**A/N:** End of chapter, I'm sure that was long enough for you all. Thank you so much for your reviews, they were very appreciated.


End file.
